Premier Sang
by FayVerte
Summary: Sang. Les lèvres qui se mordent, les corps qui s'embrasent, les armes qui frappent, les étreintes qui se resserrent. Coup donné, coup reçu, seul le premier sang compte. One-shots, plusieurs rating et couples. Joyeux anniversaire Hibari
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Premier Sang

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sanglant (sans blague!)

Rating : K, K+ peut-être

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subi avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Musique : Extreme ways - Moby

Personnage : Hibari

**Premier Sang**

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Hibari sortit de chez lui. Il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte. Il déambulait dans Namimori, protégé de la brise par la veste posée sur ses épaules. La ville s'animait peu à peu sous ses pieds, l'odeur de l'asphalte mouillé laissant place à celle des fleurs. L'éclat des premiers rayons vint frapper son dos, lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être et réchauffant son corps habité par la fatigue. Il y avait dans l'air un parfum de rentrée des classes.

Hibari progressait dans la rue, soupirant en voyant l'ombre qui l'attendait au premier croisement. Kusakabe se tenait négligemment adossé à la barrière. Il se redressa rapidement en le voyant arriver, le sourire aux lèvres. Il vint le saluer et prit place à sa suite, marchant aussi discrètement que faire ce peu, le bruit de ses pas disparaissant dans ceux de Hibari pour ne pas troubler le silence instauré. Hibari détestait les groupes. Ils manifestaient la faiblesse de plusieurs individus incapable de survivre autrement qu'en communauté. Mais il avait dû se résoudre à accepter la présence de ces étudiants dans son dos. Hibari avait toujours été intelligent. Assez au moins pour ne pas s'embarrasser d'une étiquette de génie. Il préférait se laisser porter par la vie et avancer librement plutôt qu'avoir d'autres personnes cherchant à estimer ses limites. En revanche, il n'avait jamais pu effacer totalement son charisme, transformé en leader contre sa volonté. Il les avait frappés, il les avait rejetés, et ils étaient toujours revenus. Kusakabe le premier, entraînant avec lui le reste du groupe. Cependant, il n'avait encore trouvé aucune loi interdisant de l'accompagner. La plupart de ces élèves ne le suivaient pas en tant que groupe mais par leurs choix individuels. Alors il s'était fait à cette présence silencieuse, acceptant les honneurs qu'ils lui accordaient contre le silence qu'ils faisaient régner. Et le silence s'était fait autour de Hibari, les sons devenant toujours plus étouffés, toujours plus feutrés, terrorisés.

Les premiers étudiants commençaient à sortir de chez eux, réajustant leur tenue, ajoutant une dernière couche de maquillage ou encore sortant leur téléphone pour commencer déjà leurs crispants tapotements. L'utilisation des téléphones portable avait heureusement été proscrite dans l'enceinte de l'école de Namimori pendant toute la durée des cours et des zones particulières, comme la bibliothèque, possédaient plus qu'une interdiction écrite.

En pensant à la bibliothèque, Hibari palpa son sac, s'assurant qu'il avait bien emporté avec lui le livre qu'il devait retourner. Il avait passé la nuit à le parcourir, étouffant la tourne des pages pour ne pas perturber la paix régnant dans la maison. Il était très attaché au silence et aimait à respecter celui des autres. Quand ils en valaient la peine.

L'école se dessinait devant lui, imposante. Il longeait le mur de l'enceinte quand un étudiant du comité de discipline vint à sa rencontre. Il l'assura de l'entretien des locaux, ayant achevé son tour de surveillance. Hibari poursuivit sa route, gagnant l'entrée principale. Les élèves de Namimori n'étaient pour la plupart pas encore arrivés. Il était convenu que l'ouverture des portes soit faite par Hibari et aucun d'entre eux ne désirait y assister. La grille glissa dans un doux chuintement. Le comité de discipline se tenait devant, séparé en deux rangées égales et saluait l'arrivée de son président. Hibari traversa l'allée sans un signe de tête, toujours accompagné de Kusakabe. Il avait juste le temps de déposer ses affaires dans les locaux qu'il s'était alloué avant de venir accueillir les élèves. Il y avait toujours un crétin pour se croire plus malin que les autres qui manifestait son rejet des règles en ajoutant de ridicules accessoires à sa tenue. Après qu'ils aient eu une conversation, il finissait rapidement par abandonner ses envies d'anarchie et rentrait dans les rangs, comme tous les autres moutons. Une brebis de plus dans le troupeau.

Et la matinée avait débuté. Ryohei était arrivé juste à temps, lui évitant la peine de frapper l'herbivore masochiste qui l'aurait ennuyé pendant plus d'une semaine à vouloir le faire rejoindre son club d'abrutis décérébrés. Il s'était alors rendu dans sa salle de classe, assistant dans le silence des élèves avec qui il se trouvait aux leçons des professeurs. Hibari remplissait ses évaluations d'enseignement, rajoutant parfois de nouveaux critères aux grilles. Il chargea au premier battement entre deux cours Kusakabe d'aller déposer son dossier rempli sur son bureau. Il l'étudierait à nouveau quand il serait objectif.

Les heures se succédèrent jusqu'à son premier temps de pause. Il avait déposé son quatrième dossier sur son bureau et allait pouvoir retourner le livre qu'il avait emprunté. La bibliothécaire était fidèle à son poste, plongée dans une nouvelle lecture. Elle avait déposé pour lui sur la table la fiche, son tampon déjà appliqué dessus. Il ne manquait plus que sa signature. Hibari rempli la case prévue à cet effet et alla ranger lui-même le livre. Il cheminait dans l'allée, appréciant le bruissement des feuilles tournées, savourant le silence de cette pièce. Il avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques pour cette raison. Et pour tous les livres qu'elles possédaient qui lui permettaient de passer le temps, en silence.

Il retrouva facilement l'étagère et sans vérifier la tranche du livre, le remit à sa place originelle, attrapant au passage l'ouvrage suivant. Il aurait bientôt finit la lecture de tout cette aile. Alors, il n'aurait plus rien pour tromper l'ennui. En remplissant le formulaire d'emprunt, il se demandait déjà quelles règles il pourrait faire passer pour s'amuser à nouveau. Pour qu'une nouvelle fois il puisse sortir ses armes et punir – frapper – les coupables. Pour appliquer la justice – sa loi – et gagner.

Mais le temps coulait inéluctablement. Les heures de la journée passaient les unes après les autres. Il dormait, entassait les connaissances, accumulait les pages tournées, multipliait les apprentissages et n'avait toujours rien pour se faire vivre plus longtemps que quelques crétins. Rien que des lâches qui tombaient à la première blessure, rampant pour se faire pardonner, incapables de se relever. Rien que des traitres qui appelaient à l'aide d'autres herbivores, incapables malgré le nombre de s'aider les uns les autres. Faibles. Ils étaient tous si faibles, se cassant au premier coup. Juste un bleu qui n'avait pas le temps de grossir avant que le combat ne soit abandonné.

Hibari regardait l'homme étalé à ses pieds. Il avait tâché sa chemise. C'était le premier sang de la journée et il n'en était pas satisfait. Il regagna son bureau où l'attendait une penderie remplie d'uniformes. Il changea sa chemise, ne doutant pas que quand il ressortirait, Kusakabe se serait déjà chargé de faire appeler une ambulance pour évacuer son agresseur. L'adulte était faible. Pas autant que les bébés qu'il croisait mais il ne valait pas grand chose de plus. Et il ne laisserait pas l'image de Namimori être sali par ce mangeur d'herbe.

Il se souvenait la première fois, le premier coup. Un hasard. Il était jeune. Dans la bibliothèque, le bruit, les cris. La bousculade. L'arme à sa portée, le coup qui partait. Le sang le sang le sang. Et les battements de son cœur. La pulsation. Le rythme. Vivant.

Hibari souriait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à mettre en pratique si tôt ce qu'il venait à peine de lire. Il ne s'était pas attendu au choc. Sous son bras, derrière l'arme, il y avait un corps vivant qui luttait. Et dans cette lutte, lui respirait la vie. D'autres étaient venus, venger leur ami. Lui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Juste du choc, des bleus, des explosions. Et le claquement du métal qui imposait le silence.

Hibari souriait.

Il voulait s'amuser encore. Il voulait jouer.

Puis, il y eu du bruit à l'extérieur. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il s'adossa au sofa de la salle de réception, de sa salle. Les bavardages, sûrement un groupe d'étudiants. Il pourrait peut-être s'amuser à nouveau.

« Hé. Je savais pas qu'on avait une salle aussi bien- »

Hibari souriait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Gokudera, attends... »

Hibari souriait. Et à partir de ce jour, sa vie devint beaucoup moins ennuyeuse.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Joyeux anniversaire Hibari. Pour toi, 16 adversaires. 16 personnes qui vont se succéder pour rythmer ta vie. Leur Premier Sang, le tien, le votre.

On va faire un jeu. Un mot s'est glissé dans ce texte que j'apprécie énormément. Un indice ? Je n'en ai qu'un et en béton s'il vous plait. Trouvez et vous aurez un drabble cadeau avec les conditions de votre choix, remboursé jusqu'à satisfaction.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Toi, moi et nous

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sanglant (sans blague!)

Rating : K+

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subi avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Aucun. Bien évidemment, comme dans Reborn, vous pouvez imaginer plus. Mais c'est la première fois que je colle autant au manga.

Musique : Natural Blues - Moby

Personnage : Dino

**Toi, moi et nous**

Hibari Kyoya.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom, Reborn lui disait de le former.

Violent, dangereux, fort. Juste un lycéen.

Il s'était demandé si l'arcobaleno agissait toujours en tant que professeur particulier pour lui assigner un tel élève, car Hibari correspondait à tout ce que la Mafia avait voulu qu'il soit. Impitoyable, appliquant les lois, mais également un leader charismatique suivi fidèlement par ses gommes.

Il l'avait imaginé son élève. Il ne l'avait pas craint non, il connaissait ses propres capacités et possédait lui une réelle expérience de combat. Rares étaient les enfants qui atteignaient l'âge adulte dans le monde inflexible où il évoluait. C'était son expérience qui l'avaient entraîné à toujours se préparer à défendre sa vie, et celle de ses hommes. Alors il n'était pas venu désarmé, préférant cependant ne pas manifester d'animosité. Il avait été orienté par des adolescents à l'allure de délinquants juvéniles qui l'avaient laissé passer en souriant d'une blague qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Il s'était tourné vers Romario avec qui il avait échangé un clin d'œil complice. Hibari Kyoya semblait régner sur tout ce domaine. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de lui montrer que le monde était bien plus vaste que cela et ne se limitait pas à une cour d'école. Il avait toqué à la porte, trop discrètement pour être entendu, et était entré dans la salle.

Agréablement surpris. Amusé aussi. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui était exotique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Les cheveux très noirs, ses yeux perçants bridés, il respirait le mystère des pays lointains. Comparé aux cerbères qui gardaient l'entrée, gardiens usuels avec leur carrure et leur expression de gardes du corps entraînés, il aurait pu sembler faible s'il n'avait pas eu cette immense prestance. Il dégageait une certaine maturité, celle des combats sûrement. C'est ce qui avait dû attirer l'attention de Reborn. Il voyait dans sa posture, allure nonchalante, qu'il était déjà prêt à l'affronter. Pour Dino qui avait grandi dans un monde où l'on attendait de lui de se battre, seul enfant dans cet univers adulte, Hibari se présentait comme son premier miroir, la première personne chez qui il pourrait peut-être se rencontrer. Il n'avait pas l'innocence toute enfantine de Tsuna, bien trop petit-frère étant donné leurs ressemblances. Et contrairement aux autres nouveaux membres de la famille Vongola qu'il avait pu entrevoir, aux autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer avant de venir au Japon, Hibari Kyoya n'était pour le moment attaché à personne. Seul, il se présentait comme pouvant être **son** ami. Il pouvait sembler naïf qu'un jeune adulte de 22 ans souhaite sympathiser avec un adolescent. Mais en voyant son élève, **son** élève, Dino avait été séduit par son aura. Ils différaient fondamentalement, dans l'éducation, dans leurs désirs. C'est ce qui rendait l'autre d'autant plus intéressant, intriguant.

Il avait été repéré.

« Tu es Hibari Kyoya, non ? »

« … Et tu es... ? »

« Je suis le « grand frère » de Tsuna et une connaissance de Reborn. Je veux te parler de l'anneau avec le symbole du Nuage dessus. »

« Oh, du bébé... tu dois être fort. Parler de l'anneau n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Aussi longtemps que je peux te battre à mort... »

Il souriait. Carnassier. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces animaux que les collectionneurs s'arrachent, terriblement séduisant et en même temps, affreusement dangereux. De ceux qui finissent par planter les griffes et les crocs dans le corps de ceux qui les nourrissent. Mais Dino était loin d'être un collectionneur. Il était plutôt un dompteur, habitué à apprivoiser. Son arme n'était pas un fouet pour rien. Un jour peut-être, il saurait comment échanger avec son élève. Pour le moment, il allait seulement l'approcher, le rencontrer. Et lui enseigner.

« Je vois, un enfant à problème effectivement... c'est bon. De toutes façon, ça ira plus vite. »

Hibari Kyoya était brute. Corps d'acier contre cuir. Lui ne tranchait pas l'air, il l'utilisait.

« Suis-moi. »

Romario se tenait toujours derrière lui, souriant doucement. Il semblait amusé mais cette fois-ci, par une chose que son jeune maître ne saisissait pas. Dino lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas. Les marches se succédaient et ils finirent par arriver au bout. Il laissa son élève s'éloigner, Romario venant s'adosser contre le grillage. Ils ne se trouvaient pas très haut, pas assez pour que le vent devienne un atout ou un handicap. Les armes furent sorties, le son résonnant délicieusement à ses oreilles.

« Sur le toit de l'école, comme c'est mémorable. J'aime cet endroit, tu sais. »

« Alors je vais te laisser y reposer pour l'éternité. Après t'avoir mis à terre. »

Il ne souriait plus, concentré sur le combat. Son air assassin était démenti par les coups qu'il lui portait, aucun ne visant à tuer. Il frappait, enchaînant rapidement les attaques, sans se laisser déconcerter par les obstacles qu'il mettait sur sa route.

« Pour ton âge, t'es pas mal fort. »

Ils n'étaient pas essoufflés. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il possédait déjà un bon rythme. Peut-être trop bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais doucement contre toi. »

Esquive, esquive esquive. Les coups venaient plus fort, plus agressifs, plus provocants. Ils donnaient envie d'y répondre. Il donnait envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans le combat. Et de tout y laisser pour obtenir la victoire.

« Dommage. »

« Tu es trop faible. Meurs. »

Le fouet se referma sur le bras armé. Un tour assez simple, s'appuyant sur l'environnement. Il ne doutait pas que Hibari Kyoya avait passé beaucoup de temps ici. Et pourtant, il avait pu l'attraper comme ça. Il voyait exactement ce qu'il devait lui faire apprendre.

« Tu es pris au piège. Je ne veux pas que tu te contentes de ce niveau. Je vais te faire devenir plus fort Kyoya. »

Après tout, il était juste un lycéen.

« Non. »

« Quoi ! »

Le coup le toucha à peine. Il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts, qui auraient pu impliquer une longue hospitalisation. Mais qu'il se fasse toucher, devant Romario, par un lycéen!

Le sang gouttait le long de sa tempe, faisant coller ses cheveux à son visage. La sensation était désagréable, comme si des insectes venaient fourmiller sur sa peau pour l'ennuyer, l'agacer, le narguer. Il allait le faire saigner. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il allait le faire bleuir. Il sentait son corps se refroidir, prenant de la distance par rapport au combat. Il allait le faire souffrir. Sa respiration devait se ralentir, lentement il se reprit. Retourner coup pour coup mais avec plus de force. Ses mains étaient trop crispées sur le fouet, il fallait se relâcher, venir caresser. Frapper, bloquer, repousser, acculer. Il pouvait essayer de refuser, il pouvait essayer de s'enfuir. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il allait l'attraper.

Hibari Kyoya.

Le nom glissait délicieusement sur ses lèvres. Il caressait le prénom du bout de la langue, le susurrant comme on goûte une sucrerie. Avec gourmandise. Pas un ami non. A peine un élève qui refuserait sûrement à jamais de le considérer comme son professeur. Mais tellement de promesses dans ces quelques syllabes.

Le sang coulait, encore. Il n'avait plus de valeur maintenant. Ne comptaient que les premières gouttes qui s'écaillaient sur sa peau, les premières gouttes qui tachaient encore les armes d'acier. Il voulait tellement. Mais l'autre était encore un enfant. Un élève à qui il fallait tout apprendre.

Dino repoussa les armes au loin, enroulant le corps dans son fouet. Bloqué. Immobilisé. Hibari se tenait toujours debout, toujours aussi impertinent. Il tira sur la liane, cherchant à approcher l'adolescent de lui. Ce dernier résista, le forçant à avancer pour le rejoindre. Dino lui releva la tête, souriant à son air furieux.

« Je vais te faire devenir plus fort Kyoya. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et au final, rien. Pf, je suis très déçue. J'ai laissé à Dino une ouverture plus grosse qu'un hall de gare et il n'a rien saisi. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour encourager l'auteur. Un mot s'est délicatement immiscé dans ce texte. Trouvez-le et vous aurez le drabble, avec les conditions de votre choix, remboursé jusqu'à satisfaction. Un indice ? Cet adjectif est une caractéristique de l'arcobaleno du Nuage.

Merci beaucoup DisiniTana pour sa review. Les chapitres ne suivront pas tous la même construction mais les premiers vont beaucoup s'appuyer sur le manga, reprenant des scènes entières. Je vais essayer de ne pas rendre cela trop ennuyeux à lire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : I'll bite you to death

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sanglant (sans blague!)

Rating : K (si si)

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subi avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Aucun. Bien évidemment, comme dans Reborn, vous pouvez imaginer plus. Mais c'est la première fois que je colle autant au manga.

Musique : The Dark Knight (tout puis répétition de Agressive expansion et Like a dog chasing cars)

Personnage : Mukuro (oui, rating K. Oui, j'ai honte. Oui, c'est bon la honte)

**I'll bite you to death**

Hibari ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et il détestait ça.

Les blessés se succédaient dans l'hôpital, les rapports n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver. Ils s'étaient déjà fait attaquer par des bandes voisines, par des écoles même qui cherchaient à contester l'autorité de Namimori ou se venger d'une défaite subit lors des concours. Mais les conflits avaient toujours conservé un caractère privé, se déroulant dans le plus grand secret sans nécessiter d'intervention autre que la sienne. Parfois, il n'avait pas besoin d'agir que déjà les rébellions étaient étouffées. D'autres fois, il prenait les choses en main pour apaiser les tensions. Mais la ville n'avait jamais été aussi pleinement impliquée. Ses habitants agissaient en troupeau terrifié, se massant les uns aux autres dans l'espoir fou de ne pas se faire blesser. Hibari aurait pu leur dire à quel point ils ne risquaient rien. Ils étaient insignifiants comparés à ceux que le nouveau groupe attaquait. Il doutait que le premier étudiant passant dans la rue se fasse agresser. Mais les faits étaient là, les parents commençaient à refuser de laisser leurs enfants aller à l'école. Et Hibari détestait ça. Autant de dégâts, c'était impensable. Mais surtout, ça l'excitait.

Il imaginait déjà la couleur de leur sang qui coulerait sur sa chemise blanche. Une éclaboussure giclerait sûrement sur son visage car il se serait laissé emporter. Ils devaient être nombreux et lui finissait toujours pas vouloir jouer. Il sentait déjà l'impact des coups qu'il porterait, percevait déjà le goût sous sa langue de ses lèvres asséchées, de la sueur qui goutterait, de ses lames sorties teintées de carmin. Et avec de la chance, ils s'amuseraient ensemble. Avec de la chance, ils lui tireraient un sourire. Il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'on l'avait regardé avec autre chose que de la crainte ou de l'admiration dans le regard. En fait si, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Depuis que Sawada cherchait à se rebeller et constituer un groupe, des individus hautement licencieux s'étaient succédés dans la ville. Heureusement pour l'herbivore, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Heureusement pour eux, quelqu'un d'autre avait attiré son attention quand son emploi du temps avaient commencé à se libérer.

Il avait fini par quitter l'hôpital. Il appela une voiture et demanda à être emmené à l'ancien centre Kokuyo. Enfant, il était allé quelques fois là-bas. Il se souvenait de la zone telle qu'elle avait pu être dans le passé, avec les sourires de tous les crétins qui s'y massaient. Ils avaient alors une salle d'arcade qui proposait des jeux différents de ceux offerts par le centre de Namimori. En dehors de ça, il avait retenu les odeurs trop fortes, la chaleur humaine qu'il détestait déjà, les cris, les rires, les hurlements et les pleurs. En grandissant, il avait continué de s'y rendre, débusquant parfois des zoneurs. C'était agir avec prudence que de surveiller cet endroit. Le centre était peut-être éloigné de Namimori mais il s'y trouvait tout de même. Il ne laisserait pas ces imbéciles s'y installer et grossir leurs rangs avant de venir frappre sa ville. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était produit.

Hibari attendit que la voiture ait disparu pour faire face aux adolescent qui encadraient la grille d'entrée du parc. Fermée. Les pépiements des oiseaux lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. Les deux étudiants ne lui opposèrent pas de grande résistance mais il apercevait derrière l'entrée un groupe de personnes portant également l'uniforme scolaire de Kokuyo. Il rangea ses tonfas et sauta sur la grille, tenant en équilibre, accroupi sur la fine barre horizontale.

« L'accès au centre de Kokuyo est interdit. »

Il les voyait se masser à ses pieds, semblant prêts à escalader l'entrée ou à le tirer pour le faire descendre de là. Il sauta en envoyant un coup de pied dans le plexus du premier homme qui se présentait à lui. Tournant sur lui-même en sortant ses tonfas, il toucha les trois autres. Quand il posa pied à terre, les quatre adolescents jonchaient le sol, inconscients. Il allait partir et poursuivre sa route mais se retourna pour observer la scène. Ces corps abandonnés juste devant l'entrée, c'était tellement désordonné. S'il se souvenait des horaires de ronde des voitures de police, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils passent devant les grilles avant qu'il ne se soit chargé de tout le monde. Il les traîna derrière lui et les jeta dans le buisson à côté de l'entrée. Et poursuivit sa route.

Il sentait un sourire pointer sur ses lèvres. Des pas venaient dans sa direction. Il fit la moue en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule personne mais bien d'un important groupe d'étudiants sortis du plus proche bâtiment.

« Je déteste les troupeaux. », souffla-t-il en décochant froidement un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de celui qui cherchait à lui bloquer les bras.

Il s'abaissa et faucha les jambes des plus proches personnes. L'un de ses tonfas fit voler au loin l'adolescent qui s'était trop avancé vers lui. Il tournait sur lui-même, enchaînant les coups, frappant les côtes, coupant le souffle, coup de pied dans l'estomac et se déplacer rapidement pour éviter les objets lancés. Ils s'essoufflaient déjà, ne parvenant pas à resserrer leur cercle autour de lui. Sa veste suivait le mouvement comme il dansait entre eux, leur troublant la vue et masquant à leurs yeux les pointes sorties de ses armes. Il sentait qu'on le regardait. Il rétracta les piques avant d'allonger le dernier homme d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et ne vit personne malgré son impression persistante. Il saisit le lambeau de vêtement qui traînait à ses pieds, morceau arraché d'une veste de l'école Kokuyo, et essuya ses armes dessus avant de les rengainer.

Il gagna le lieu d'où étaient sortis les étudiants. Il s'avançait dans la pièce assombrie et entendit un grincement sourd dans son dos. On venait de refermer la porte. Il lança son tonfa sur la personne qui s'était chargée de bloquer cette issue, réceptionnant l'arme avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il couru vers le centre de la pièce, zigzaguant pour éviter les projectiles qu'on lui jetait. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Ça importait peu tant qu'il n'était pas touché. Il sauta sur une chaise laissée à l'abandon et bondit sur la balustrade de l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient les tireurs, décrochant un coup de pied à la personne se trouvant face à lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et cligna des yeux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Hibari courait dans le couloir, évitant les tirs et assommant les squatteurs.

Il sortit du bâtiment beaucoup plus tard, sautant d'une fenêtre dont la vitre avait depuis longtemps disparu. Il souffla sur une mèche qui venait lui chatouiller le nez – il devrait se faire couper les cheveux en rentrant – et poursuivit sa route, rejoignant les hommes qui déjà se ruaient sur lui.

Il abandonnait les corps derrière lui. Une fois inconscients, ils ne présentaient plus aucun intérêt. S'ils étaient incapables de se relever, il n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Il aimait se battre. Et loin de le lasser, les combats qui s'enchaînaient l'amusaient de plus en plus. Il avait à peine le temps de ranger ses armes que déjà les adversaires suivants se présentaient à lui, toujours plus nombreux. Le groupe grossissait, comme si la personne derrière eux cherchait à tester ses limites. Il ne connaissait pas ses limites, ne les avait jamais éprouvé. Et il doutait de le faire maintenant. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas le désir mais il se saisissait de ce qui se présentait à lui sans provoquer les incidents. Et actuellement, il avait une bonne raison d'assommer tous ces dissidents, alors il ne s'en privait pas, frappant encore. Coup de poing, coup de pied, esquive, tonfa droit, sauter, reculer, se retourner et frapper derrière lui avec le bras gauche, placer un coup de coude pour respirer et alors se jeter sur l'adversaire pour le finir. Il enchaînait sans se fatiguer. Son rythme était complètement décousu, adapté à chaque personne. Il calculait ses gestes sans y penser selon la morphologie, la vélocité, la puissance de frappe de ses opposants, et agissait en conséquence. Il collait à leur vitesse, ajustant ses mouvements pour se dépenser le moins possible. N'importe qui se serait épuisé à la longue. Lui au contraire s'améliorait. Plus ils venaient et plus il se laissait porter, plus il économisait ses actions en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à faire durer le plaisir avec celui-ci puisqu'il ne serait pas le dernier de la journée.

Il avait fait le tour de la place, se retrouvant à son point de départ. Il prit à droite cette fois, sans prêter attention à la disparition des corps qu'il avait abandonné ici plus tôt. Hibari avançait précautionneusement, se souvenait du décor. Que l'endroit soit abandonné ou non, il ne comptait pas pour autant dégrader inutilement le bâtiment.

Il fouilla la forêt, débusquant des pièges, fils tendus dans la verdure. Il coupa tout ce qu'il trouvait, laissant la végétation aussi intacte que possible. Les oiseaux, loin d'être perturbés par ce qui se passait au dessous, chantaient toujours.

Hibari souriait quand il entra dans le dernier édifice. Il sentait qu'il brûlait. Il allait pouvoir battre celui qui était derrière tout ça. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas juste un lâche qui se cachait derrière le nombre. Il ne le voyait pas ainsi. Cette personne devait aimer jouer elle aussi. Il espérait qu'il serait fort. Il espérait que le combat durerait et qu'au final, il sortirait amusé. La ville serait à nouveau tranquille, la vie pourrait reprendre son cours et il irait se faire couper les cheveux. Il devrait aussi se faire faire un nouveau costume, il n'aimait pas garder les tenues de ses anciens combats, le sang et les vêtements faisant très mauvais ménage. Il échappa à une embuscade, jetant un morceau de bois dans l'entrée. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent, alertés par le mouvement et furent cueillis par ses armes. Les corps tombèrent dans un bruit sourd, suivis par d'autres. Ils étaient nombreux. La pièce était pleine. A croire que tous les étudiants s'étaient réunis pour célébrer quelque chose, dans ces locaux interdis au public.

Il punissait tous ceux qu'il croisait, aucun n'essayant de s'échapper. Ils se battaient étrangement, tous. Mais ils se battaient.

Hibari se lécha les lèvres. Il sentait qu'il arrivait. Enfin. Il esquiva un homme armé d'une hache, s'abaissant et le cueillant au niveau des côtes. Il avait peut-être frappé la gorge, ce n'était déjà plus important. Il arrivait. L'homme fit voler une vitre en éclat. Il ferait un don pour financer les réparations. Il suivit le chemin qu'avait parcouru le corps inerte, marchant sur des débris de verre. Le crissement sous ses pieds résonnait de milles promesses. Il allait pouvoir se battre. Il allait devoir économiser ses mouvements. Il allait pouvoir faire durer le match. Dans l'ombre, une forme se tenait assise. Et il espérait que c'était lui. Il s'avança, se campant bien droit sur ses jambes, tournant le dos à l'unique source lumineuse de la pièce, une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. L'adolescent avait sûrement observé sa progression d'ici.

Il souriait. Et l'autre aussi.

« Yo. »

« Tu es enfin arrivé. »

C'était bien un homme.

« Ça a prit du temps de te trouver. Es-tu le responsable de cette agitation ? »

« Fufufu, quelque chose du genre. Maintenant, nous allons apporter un nouvel ordre dans votre ville. »

Il détestait ce rire. Il détestait cette personne qui posait devant lui et osait lui parler de cette façon.

« Tu dois être stupide. Namimori n'a pas besoin de deux dirigeants. »

« Bien sûr, je suis totalement d'accord. Comme je prends les choses en charge, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. »

Il ne souriait plus. Il était énervé. Il détestait ce crétin arrogant. Il ne ressentait plus la douce euphorie qu'il traînait depuis son arrivé ici. Non, il sentait la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Tout à coup, il voulait prendre une paire de ciseaux et s'occuper immédiatement de cette mèche qui lui brouillait la vue. Tout à coup, le goût du sang sur ses lèvres devenait écœurant. Tout à coup, le bruit du verre craquant sous ses pieds était beaucoup trop strident. Tout à coup, ses vêtements étaient sales et collaient à cause de la sueur. Juste un peu mais c'était suffisant pour l'énerver plus encore. Tout à coup, il se disait que les autres devaient s'imaginer qu'il faisait ça pour les aider. Et ça l'énervait.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il sortit les piques de ses tonfas. Il était énervé à cause de cet imbécile, intrus, squatteur, zoneur. Il ne voulait plus qu'il parle, il voulait juste voir son visage déformé par les coups. Il imaginait les bleus qui grossissaient sur sa peau, la salive qu'il cracherait quand il serait au sol et que Hibari prendrait plaisir à planter son pied dans son estomac, le talon de sa chaussure s'enfonçant assez pour qu'il en ait la respiration coupée. Il souriait à nouveau.

« Ici, maintenant, je vais te battre à mort. »

* * *

Colère.

Il avait entendu les combats qui se déroulaient à côté, incapable d'y participer. Incapable.

Son cœur battait vite, la pulsation assourdie à ses oreilles. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, les mains crispées. Il avait tous les symptômes. Il était en colère. Il se sentait capable de tout, pour une vengeance. Sa première vengeance.

Il leva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

Hibari se redressa, insensible à ses os brisés qui bougeaient sous sa peau, insensible aux hématomes bleuis, insensible au sang qui gouttait encore.

« J'aurai pu sortir seul. Mais, peu importe. Dois-je m'occuper de ces deux animaux ? »

Le premier pas se fit sans encombre. Il se tenait moins droit, il faudrait en tenir compte quand il frapperait. L'oiseau qui l'avait accompagné pendant toute sa captivité vint se poser sur son épaule. Il ne le sentait même pas. Ses mains se crispaient de façon répétée, il imaginait déjà les tonfas dans ses mains. Et les coups qu'il allait porter.

« Alors, je peux avoir les deux crevettes ? »

Il allait avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Et rejoindre l'homme. S'il devait rebattre tous ceux qu'il avait croisé avant, il le ferait. Peu importe qui on mettrait en travers de son chemin, il s'en occuperait. Il souriait à nouveau. Il connaissait le terrain. Il savait où il se trouvait. Et l'autre allait lui foncer dessus dans sa précipitation. Ça se voyait. Il l'aurait en deux coups et préparerait le troisième au cas où le choc n'aurait pas été assez fort. Il allait falloir frapper avec le bras droit.

« Ouaf. Le chiot est le premier ? »

Taper le sol, saisir les tonfas au vol, un coup dans le mur, le deuxième dans le visage. La vitre explosa quand le corps la traversa. Il n'entendait pas. Il devrait augmenter son don pour la reconstruction. Il ne souriait plus.

« Tu es le suivant... je vais te battre à mort. »

* * *

Il jeta son arme. Il ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation. L'autre était là. Juste là. Devant lui.

Avec Sawada. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce garçon avait des fréquentations qui faisaient de lui l'un des étudiants les plus surveillés de sa ville. Il le punirait. Plus tard.

« Maintenant nous sommes à égalité. »

Il repoussa l'étudiant de Namimori qui l'avait sorti de la pièce où il avait été gardé enfermé. Lui, enfermé. Enfermé. Il sentait la colère qui tordait son corps. Ou était-ce ses blessures ? Il rejoignit son tonfa abandonné et le ramassa, ses mèches obscurcissant à nouveau sa vision. Se couper les cheveux. Ou dormir. Oui, c'était plutôt un signe de fatigue cette fois. Hibari se redressa, fusillant l'homme du regard.

« Es-tu prêt à te repentir ? »

Il les entendait parler. Il les entendait sans écouter. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Sawada. Il devrait le punir, il était sûrement responsable de ce qui arrivait dans sa ville.

« Ce sont tes derniers mots ? »

Ce rire encore, il le détestait.

Enfin, il le sentait prêt à se battre. L'assaut était rapide, il pouvait suivre le mouvement. Le dépasser.

« Alors, combien de temps dure ton instant ? »

Il s'ennuyait. Si faible. C'était par lui qu'il s'était fait battre ? Par ça ? Un gamin crétin et prétentieux ? Un imbécile qui vivait en groupe ? Il voulait pouvoir penser un herbivore mais il ne le ferait qu'après l'avoir battu.

Ils s'espacèrent d'un bond.

Mukuro.

Le bébé avait dit qu'il s'appelait Mukuro.

Une nouvelle douleur explosa dans son corps. Son épaule gauche saignait. Abondamment. Le sang tachait sa chemise. Il tangua, maintenu debout par sa colère. Une nouvelle fois, l'œil de l'homme – Mukuro – changea. Il était certain d'y voir un chiffre. Il leva la tête, accueillit par une vision aussi magnifique que sanglante. Il se souvenait des histoires pour enfants, de la raison pour laquelle les pétales de cerisier étaient rosés. « Sous les cerisiers sont enterrés des cadavres. »

« Kufufu. Allez, agenouilles-toi devant moi encore une fois. »

Le coup partit à toute allure, venant frapper les côtes de Mukuro. Il le regardait. Ils se regardaient. Mukuro avait du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres mêlé à de la salive. Son premier sang. Il frappa fort, à s'en briser les os, envoyant son corps valser au loin. Il crachait du sang. Il saignait. Le corps toucha le sol en même temps que le trident, loin.

Mais s'il doit y avoir un cadavre sous les cerisiers.

Vaciller.

S'il y a un cadavre sous les cerisiers.

Dormir.

S'il y a un cadavre

* * *

Hibari était énervé.

Son école était utilisée par un groupe et il s'y déroulait des matchs hautement illégaux. Dans son école. Il était le seul habilité à y porter une arme, le seul. Mais une fois de plus, Sawada avait décidé de ne pas faire comme les autres et avait convié ses amis à saccager son école pendant la nuit. Chaque matin, il devait se lever plus tôt pour s'assurer que tout ait bien été remis en place. Il rêvait du jour où il manquerait une chaise, où il trouverait un infime morceau de carrelage abandonné. Cependant, les femmes avaient tenu parole, l'école était exactement telle qu'elle avait été laissée la veille.

Le bébé lui avait assuré que la situation ne durerait pas et qu'il pourrait en profiter également. Il avait bien fait, l'odeur de peinture fraiche commençait à l'énerver aussi.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout le reste, c'était de savoir pourquoi il laissait ces affrontements se dérouler.

Mukuro était partit. La vie avait repris son cours comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Hibari n'était jamais tombé.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait qu'il l'affronte à nouveau. Et pour la promesse d'un combat, il laissait chaque nuit son école se faire détruire.

Mukuro.

Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait le revoir. Et le battre.

« Ça faisait longtemps. Tu es devenu encore plus fort semble-t-il. »

Hibari se retourna rapidement, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. Puis il reprit son chemin, prêt à gagner l'école.

Note de fin d'auteur : Je suis déçue. Vraiment. Faire une fanfiction K avec Mukuro et Hibari en guest-star... je ne pensais pas en avoir les capacités. Je me rattraperai une autre fois. Les défis ont été changé, ce sont toujours des jeux de mots. Dans ce texte, un mot s'est glissé faisant à la fois référence à Tokyo Babylone (CLAMP), l'anime Yami no Matsuei (Yoko Matsushita) et le 6918. Il s'agit bien évidemment de ? Allez, à demain (matin).

Merci à littledidi11 pour sa review. Si tes idées étaient farfelues, elles étaient sûrement bonnes. Un jour peut-être, j'écrirai ma version de KHR! (qu'on pourra aussi appeler "Orgie" ou encore "Pauvre pauvre pauvre Hibari..." sans oublier "PWP inside"). Mais ça serait vraiment du gros nawak et du nawak tellement M+ que mon compte s'auto-détruirait. Je vais donc essayer de me limiter aux fanfictions pures et simples pour le moment. N'hésites pas à repasser et me dire ce que tu penses des autres textes.


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Vous avez dit jaloux ?

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sanglant (sans blague!) et inconvenant sûrement.

Rating : T

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Fidélité plus que relative à l'univers de Reborn!. Toutes mes excuses.

Musique : Stripper - Sohodolls

Personnage : Reborn

**Vous avez dit jaloux ?**

Reborn avait toujours été un séducteur. Son sourire ravageait les cœurs, son corps faisait rougir les démons et ses mots tomber les anges. Adepte de l'hédonisme, il se donnait la liberté de trouver le plaisir et le donner à loisir. Il dormait rarement seul et avait pour réputation d'avoir grâce à ses doigts agiles, défloré une princesse avant cela célèbre pour sa vertu. Il lui avait fait réciter les psaumes à l'envers et était reparti avec son frère, charmant Adonis qui avait rapidement oublié comment formuler une pensée cohérente telle que « venger la réputation de ma famille ». Mais Reborn n'était pas un monstre, un tueur peut-être mais pas dénué d'honneur. Sa quête de la volupté s'arrêtait là où commençait le vice et il savourait ainsi sans regret la moiteur des draps.

Ses expériences multiples ne le mettaient pas à l'abri des disputes mais il en saisissait à force d'expériences les rouages. Ainsi, qu'il s'agisse de séparations, mensonges, tentatives d'assassinat ou autres joyeusetés, l'arcobaleno parvenait à désamorcer les situations et s'en sortait en tirant son épingle du jeu, si ce n'est plus. La plupart du temps, il parvenait à deviner les explosions et s'organisait en conséquences. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait que des imprévus lui tombent dessus.

Reborn entra dans l'appartement de son amant du soir, prenant ses aises. La veste qu'il tenait sous le bras atterrit sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et il retira les holsters croisés sur son torse. Il posa son chapeau sur ses affaires, vaguement surprit de ne pas encore avoir été rejoint. Son hôte lui laissait rarement le plaisir de le surprendre et les intrus ne dépassaient quasiment jamais la porte d'entrée seuls. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on vagabonde librement chez lui, chose que Reborn pouvait comprendre. Cependant, à ce moment là, l'arcobaleno était encore loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés et ne semblaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, être de ceux qui aiment ces conflits là. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Reborn devina ce qui l'attendait.

« Ciaossu. »

Il était moins inquiet que surprit en le voyant lui, parmi tant d'autres, aborder la moue propre aux jaloux. Il percevait cette pointe d'envie dans ses yeux orageux. Reborn aurait pu partir et laisser la situation s'apaiser d'elle-même s'il n'avait pas été aussi intrigué. Un Hibari jaloux était après tout chose exceptionnelle. Reborn jeta sa cravate au pied du lit et s'installa sur le matelas. Déjà, le gardien s'approchait du lit sans pour autant que son expression ne décolère.

« Alors, on a du sexe sauvage ou on se crie dessus ? », demanda l'arcobaleno en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il avait une préférence pour la première alternative, ne pouvant pas affronter la "famille".

Hibari suspendit sa main qui allait toucher le torse dénudé. Il pencha la tête avant de formuler sa pensée. « Pardon ? »

Reborn tira Hibari contre lui, le basculant sur le lit. Le gardien ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Tu as l'expression qui dit "Je vais t'en faire baver pour me venger". Je veux donc savoir si ça implique une édifiante utilisation de tes menottes ou des hurlements hystériques et autre jets de mobilier. Quoique tu ne me sembles pas être le type cris. Mais je ne te voyais pas non plus jaloux. »

Le gardien du Nuage souriait quand il prit la parole. « Tu vas te taire ? Je ne suis pas une de tes femmes trompées. »

Reborn étouffa son rire dans le cou du garçon sous lui. « Ne sois pas si machiste. Si tu savais le nombre d'hommes qui m'ont sorti les violons et tentatives de suicide... donc tu n'es pas jaloux. »

Le visage fermé, Hibari reposa la main qu'il allait d'instinct poser sur le dos de l'arcobaleno. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« De qui alors, qu'on passe tout de suite aux tendres réconciliations ? »

« Yamamoto. » La réponse sortit sans une once d'hésitation, le regard de Hibari plus furieux encore que précédemment.

Cette fois-ci, Reborn ne retient pas son éclat, pleurant de rire. « Il est beaucoup trop... enfin, ce n'est pas un chat! Et il a déjà un minou après qui courir. »

Hibari bouscula brutalement l'arcobaleno. Il se retrouva sur lui en un clin d'œil, les piques de ses tonfas contre la gorge de Reborn et le couteau de ce dernier prêt à percer sa carotide. « Pourquoi tu te bats contre lui et pas contre moi ! »

Note de fin d'auteur : Ne me demandez pas quel âge ils ont... cette histoire se déroule dans un espace temps non-déterminé, où Reborn possède son corps adulte et Hibari frôle la majorité. Le mot du jour ? Il s'agit d'une doctrine. Ne me demandez pas non plus le pourquoi du comment. Mais j'ai été très surprise par la passivité de Hibari dans le futur. Il voit Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran pour ne citer qu'eux et n'essaye pas de se tailler un steak dans la masse ? Le prochain OS demain soir, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Calme et Tempête

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Trois S : Sang – Sexe – Sueur

Rating : M

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux hommes qui, sous la douche, expérimentent le ramassage de la savonnette. Si vous ne comprenez pas cette blague, vous êtes sûrement trop jeune pour lire le texte qui suit. Si vous la saisissez mais préférez ne pas l'expérimenter, poursuivez votre route sans hésiter, je ne vais pas m'en offusquer.

Musique : On My Shoulders - Thedø puis Engel - Rammstein

Personnage : Gokudera

**Calme et Tempête**

Gokudera essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Un soleil caniculaire frappait Namimori depuis prêt d'une semaine et l'humidité viciait l'air. Il dégoulinait dès qu'il sortait de la maison, sa gorge souffrant à l'intérieur sous le froid de la climatisation. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, sa voix enrouée se transformant en murmure quand il hurlait, proche de l'extinction.

Tout semblait lourd au jeune bras droit des Vongola et il traînait des pieds pour rejoindre l'école. Enfin, il n'avait de bras droit que l'appellation qu'il s'était immédiatement approprié après avoir rencontré Tsuna pour la première fois. Le saut dans le futur qu'ils avaient tous fait lui avait ouvert les yeux. Loin d'être la personne sur laquelle le Dixième du Nom pourrait se reposer, le lui adulte s'était avéré inconscient des scènes se jouant dans les coulisses, tenu au secret comme les autres. L'avenir qui s'offrait à eux allait de toutes façons être bouleversé mais contrairement à Ryohei qui avait entrevu la promesse de lendemain heureux, Gokudera n'avait récolté que des remises en cause de sa fonction et la lumière sur sa sombre histoire familiale. La rancœur qui faisait bouillir son sang s'estompait déjà au profit d'une aigre acceptation. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser, ne pas faire de vague pour le moment. Il devait encore assimiler les mots, les enregistrer, les peser tous. Et puis, pour le moment il préférait se ressaisir. Aller dans le futur, se retrouver hors du temps, c'était déstabilisant. Pour lui qui avait l'habitude de se laisser porter par le courant, de reposer sur ses acquis et ensuite aller où il le désirait, se retrouver soudain déséquilibré, non il préférait attendre avant de penser toutes les réponses que la personne qui n'était pas sa sœur lui avait apporté. Tout mettre à distance et se laisser porter. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien pour autant. Comme déraciné, il était balloté par les événements, incapable de toucher le sol pour décoller à nouveau. Il espérait, juste un moment, respirer tranquillement et repartir. Sauf que ce temps ne se trouvait pas. Alors il continuait d'avancer, poussé par les autres. Sa rancœur pourrissait en lui, se nourrissant de sa désorientation et se projetant sur toutes ses fréquentations. Des disputes, des éclats de colère, incontrôlable il se laissait emporter par la haine qu'il avait en lui. Il s'apercevait que ses relations ne tenaient pour certaines plus qu'à un fil, les avertissements sibyllins de Reborn prenant de plus en plus la forme d'une menace tangible. Mais il se sentait encore incapable de passer sa colère. Alors il souriait, riait fort et faisait du bruit, répondant aux coups par sa passivité. Sans un éclat, coup de foudre, il avançait sans rien emmener derrière lui. Jusqu'à l'explosion. Il sentait qu'elle approchait et il ne faisait rien pour repousser l'inéluctable. Il se rappelait juste le sentiment des fois précédentes.

Gokudera tira sur sa chemise, essayant de la décoller de son torse. Il s'arrêta le long d'un muret, sortant la bouteille d'eau de son sac. Le liquide avait déjà commencé à chauffer mais il n'en était pas moins désaltérant. Il consulta son portable et fronça les sourcils, reprenant sa route plus rapidement. Il déboutonna en accélérant le col de sa chemise. Pendant quelques pas, il aurait l'illusion d'un courant d'air, avant que le soleil vienne frapper plus fort. Il courrait maintenant, dévalant les rues, enjambant les clôtures pour prendre des raccourcis. La tête lui tournait mais il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Ou si peu.

L'école apparaissait devant lui, il entendait la cloche sonner. Gokudera prit son élan et bondit par dessus le muret, sa main lui donnant l'appui suffisant pour ne pas toucher le sommet avec ses pieds. Il ne manquerait plus que le comité de discipline fasse une enquête et lui tombe dessus. Il se réceptionna, retrouvant son équilibre et allait partir quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa chaîne. Il se figea, sa respiration se stoppant pour un instant. Puis il inspira profondément, se retournant. Il reconnaissait les doigts délicats enlacés dans l'argent. La main raffermit sa prise et Gokudera se trouva tiré en arrière, trébuchant sur le corps de Hibari.

« Tu es en retard. Encore. »

Le souffle chaud à son oreille, Gokudera savait qu'il rougissait. Il était en retard oui. Il avait couru pourtant.

« La cloche sonne! Si tu m'avais laissé, je serai arrivé à temps en cours! », répliqua le gardien de la Tempête avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

Hibari rit silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir son torse se soulever derrière lui. « Déjà excité ? », demanda-t-il en glissant l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche, se glissant entre les pans de la chemise. « Ou alors c'est le temps qui te rend malade ? »

Gokudera retint les doigts qui avaient déjà franchit la barrière de son pantalon, s'approchant de son sexe. Il durcissait déjà, dure loi de l'adolescence. Sa tête se vidait. Sa chemise était déjà par terre. Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses jambes ne supportant plus qu'à grande peine son poids. Les baisers-morsures sur son oreille le faisaient haleter. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, libérant l'accès à son cou. Il lâcha sa prise pour venir saisir la nuque de Hibari, le rapprochant toujours plus. L'adolescent au dessus de lui mordait son épaule, laissant la marque de ses dents. Gokudera tourna le visage vers lui, le laissant l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir le goût du sang, son propre sang, éclater dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes descendre le long de sa gorge et être cueillies par une langue gourmande. Les baisers de Hibari avait toujours le goût du sang. Ils lui vidaient l'esprit, bloquant sa respiration. Il le laissait le dévorer, profitant de la sensation de se reposer. Il ne pensait plus à rien, juste le corps tout contre le sien. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, ses hanches bougeant toutes seules pour venir glisser son érection dans l'étreinte serrée de la main du gardien. Il soupira de satisfaction quand se dernier commença à le masturber, doucement. Il dévoilait la tête de son sexe, sa main venant butter contre ses testicules. De plus en plus vite. Gokudera se sentit tomber et se retrouver entre les jambes de Hibari, ses cuisses largement écartées laissant libre accès à son sexe palpitant. Il ne ressentait pas la gêne d'être touché par le garçon plus âgé en public, juste la liberté qu'il lui procurait. Il gémissait en donnant des coups de reins, ses mordant les lèvres, aggravant la blessure qu'il avait. Les mèches de Hibari frottaient contre son visage. Il avait la nuque du brun tout contre ses lèvres. La peau avait un goût de sel. Il gémit plus fortement, sa voix rendue plus grave encore par le désir. Il se sentait venir, déjà. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il voulait s'abandonner encore. Il voulait oublier plus longtemps. Se laisser aller contre ce torse si ferme dans son dos. Se pelotonner contre cette personne qui ne bougeait pas, insensible au vent, à la pluie et aux orages. Il voulait se laisser aller dans son calme. Il voulait le sentir bouger en lui, il voulait le sentir s'abandonner à son tour il voulait il voulait-

Gokudera jouit, son corps se tendant contre celui de Hibari, les lèvres de ce dernier étouffant son cri.

Ils se regardaient, sans parler. Les minutes passèrent et Gokudera s'endormit à moitié contre le gardien du Nuage. Il sentit le corps de ce dernier se tendre. La première heure de cours allait sûrement bientôt se terminer. Et il avait eu le temps de se recomposer.

Le bras droit des Vongola se dégagea de l'étreinte, refermant son pantalon et saisissant sa chemise. « Il fait trop chaud. Il faudrait qu'il y ait plus de nuages. »

« Hum. Et que tu arrêtes de porter des accessoires. Ça n'est pas réglementaire. », répondit Hibari en se léchant les lèvres.

Le gardien de la Tempête le regarda faire, silencieux. Il secoua la tête, se retournant et attachant ses cheveux dans un même mouvement. « Je vais aller en cours, je suis en retard. »

« Oui. D'ailleurs tu es collé. Ce soir. », répliqua le brun avant de bâiller profondément. Il sortit son portable et l'Hi-Bird réapparu soudainement à ses côtés.

« Tch! Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, je serai arrivé à l'heure! »

Hibari sourit sans pour autant relever la tête. « Il était déjà l'heure. Vas-y, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Gokudera saisit son sac et s'éloigna, en pestant à voix haute contre le gardien. Il avait bien fait de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il vérifia l'heure, découvrant qu'il avait tout juste le temps de faire un tour aux toilettes avant de commencer la journée. Mais, il savait qu'il ne craquerait pas. Pas maintenant non. Pour le moment il allait juste se laisser porter plus longtemps. Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi le Tsuna du futur s'était appuyé sur Hibari et avait suivi ses conseils. Le chef du comité de discipline était bien le seul qui ne s'était pas intéressé à la situation et avait simplement continué. Comme toujours. Intangible mais immuable. Gokudera leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit avant d'entrer dans le lycée. Au loin, il pouvait voir des nuages arriver.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Et oui, pas de piano cette fois-ci. J'ai hésité mais ça ne passait pas. J'ai préféré faire les trois « S ». Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je poste juste à temps. Il est donc possible qu'il reste de grosses fautes. Allez, un drabble aussi par faute trouvée aux personnes qui m'aideront à corriger ça *rire*.

J'aime la mythologie. Le mot du jour, bonjour, est donc en référence avec la mythologie greco-romaine.

Et j'en profite donc pour remercier littedidi11 de sa review. Je comprends tout à fait qu'on n'accroche pas au chapitre 3, l'écriture est assez spéciale. J'aime beaucoup de couples « délires » comme le R18 et un autre pour lequel j'ai un coup de cœur terrible. Ce sont des couples non-durable, on ne les imagine vraiment pas vivre ensemble mais avoir des relations comme ça, au coup par coup sans jeu de mot. Alors je profite de ces OS pour les placer. Heureuse qu'il t'ait amusé. N'hésites pas à revenir laisser un message.


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, tactile

Rating : M à venir, vous serez prévenu quand il le faudra.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 5

Touche

Mukuro touche. Ou tout du moins il essaye.

Les années d'enfermement se succèdent sans que leur écoulement n'ait d'importance. Il se sent suspendu dans le temps comme dans l'espace, son corps flottant dans son cercueil aquatique. Il n'est plus qu'une conscience éthérée déréalisée, son corps tombeau le maintenant prisonnier. Âme aérienne, il n'a plus de souvenir de sa vie. Tout a disparu, de l'ombre d'une peau contre la sienne à la chaleur humaine, du contact du vent au frôlement d'un individu. Ne reste rien que son corps abandonné. Il est en attente d'un contact, d'une rencontre physique qui lui permettra de s'ancrer ici. Il est maintenant persuadé que c'est au travers du toucher qu'il apprendra où il est. Entre rêve et réalité, c'est l'absence de sens qui cause sa désincarnation, le rend incapable de distinguer si son corps est enfermé ou si c'est son esprit qui le retient là.

Ses membres sont plaqués contre son corps, la camisole de force le maintenant autant immobile qu'insensible à ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse ressentir, rien que son corps douloureusement figé. Et l'absence de tout malgré l'eau et le tissu, malgré le masque et les tuyaux. Il n'y a rien que lui et son corps inhabité. Lui et sa volonté. Il sourirait s'il le pouvait en pensant à quoi rapporte ce trait de caractère. Mais il a d'autres choses à penser que l'ironie de son existence. Légèrement, il s'agite. Mois après mois, malgré les changements de son corps et les modifications qu'il ne peut pas éprouver, malgré les sangles régulièrement ajustées et les drogues qui le morcèlent, il cherche à toucher. Ce n'est d'abord que la pulpe de ses doigts qui se tend et frôle sa tenue. Ce n'est que ses lèvres qui se referment un peu plus, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Ce n'est rien. Et c'est pourtant ce qui ranime à chaque fois son désir. Chaque déplacement le laisse complètement épuisé, incapable d'agir pendant plusieurs jours si ce n'est plus, il ne sait pas. Le temps a cessé de s'écouler dans la cellule. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il est en contact avec lui-même, un lien se recrée qui le rend à nouveau humain. Ce n'est pas suffisant il le sait. Il est à la recherche du geste et non plus du mouvement, à la recherche peut-être de l'horrible réalité de sa situation. Aussi désagréable que ce soit, il est prêt à s'enfermer dans ce corps prisonnier, enchaîné, qui est le sien. Du moment qu'il est réel.

Mukuro relâche les muscles de sa main. Lentement mais sûrement, il sent son bras s'étirer. Et les sangles s'écarter. Son corps qu'il a maintenu contracté pendant qu'ils l'enserraient à nouveau dans sa tenue, pendant qu'ils l'épiaient à la recherche de la moindre tentative de fuite, son corps est en train de se détendre. Il a tenu bon malgré la douleur, plus vivace que toutes les aiguilles qui pénètrent sa peau. Il a tenu bon malgré son corps qui ne répondait pas, qui l'abandonnait, et ce sentiment d'irréalité dont il ne parvient toujours pas à se détacher.

Et soudain, son bras bouge. Il refoule la vague de panique qui l'envahit, il s'agit de garder le contrôle. Ne pas affoler les machines, ne pas se faire repérer maintenant. Il ne faut pas se tendre, pas là, surtout pas après ce premier mouvement. Il prend son temps. Les heures s'écoulent, il suppose, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise complètement. De surprise sûrement car sur son bras gauche, il y a une pression. Une main enserre son bras gauche. Mukuro reprend conscience à temps. Il s'esquive, évitant ainsi le coup de tonfa assassin. Il rit et d'une pirouette acrobatique rétablie la distance entre son adversaire et lui. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien qu'une danse. Et il bloque avec son trident les bras de son opposant dans le dos de ce dernier, approchant leurs deux corps. Les mains se tendent, cherchant à s'emparer de ses vêtements. Sûrement pour le déséquilibrer. Mukuro se retrouve contre le mur, les tonfas de part et d'autre de son visage, le souffle de Hibari sur sa peau. Et ça ne veut rien dire. Ça n'a aucun sens de le coucher au sol et se presser contre lui, les armes abandonnées, en rendant coup pour coup, morsure pour morsure. Les autres peuvent bien imaginer ce qu'ils veulent, il jouera de leurs interprétations. Au contact de l'acier, il voit bien ce qu'il en est. Danser avec Hibari c'est comme danser avec les nuages. Un rêve lointain, inatteignable. Trop trouble, trop léger, trop pur, trop lourd. C'est lui prêter des intentions qu'on sait qu'il ne possède pas. Et rêver malgré tout. A bout de souffle, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Et Mukuro ne peut que maudire son imagination.

Parce que ses yeux sont troublés par une excitation qui n'a rien de charnel, ou si peu, juste trop peu.

Parce que les soupirs et gémissements qu'il entend ne sont dû qu'à leur affrontement.

Parce qu'ils ne se goûtent qu'au travers de leurs armes, son trident enfoncé dans la peau de Hibari.

Parce que leurs odeurs qui se mélangent ne font pas comme leurs corps, pas comme leurs cœurs.

Parce que les mains qui le tiennent cherchent à l'étrangler.

Et dans un souffle, tout disparaît. Juste entendre son propre cœur qui bat affolé. Le temps de ne rien sentir que lui-même. Le temps de cligner des yeux pour voir Hibari sous lui. Et son visage sur lequel éclot, sans que rien ne l'annonce, un sourire. Sourire pour lui-même, sourire pour eux deux.

« Touches-moi. »

Et le bras de Mukuro tremble. Infiniment. Ataxie ? Il se bat contre lui-même, contre tout ce qui lui dit de ne pas le faire. Comme si sa conscience reprenait le pas, lui disait de cesser. Et il le voudrait.

Il relâche son bras gauche. Et sa main droite se tend en direction du visage souriant, si attirant. Et ses doigts tremblant effleurent une joue qui s'efface déjà. Bulles qui s'envolent. Sa main ne rencontre que le froid de la paroi. Décharge électrique qui le repousse. Et le son d'une alarme qui s'enclenche. Dans l'eau, une larme coule de son œil dévoilé. Il repense à ce rêve, ce terrible rêve qu'il a. Si proche et si lointain à la fois. Quand ses geôliers arrivent pour resserrer ses sangles, il se dit qu'ils doivent être surpris. Il aurait pu lever le sceau, tenter une évasion. A la place, il flotte simplement dans son liquide, comme inconscient, comme s'ils avaient fait la faute de mal l'attacher. Intérieurement, il rit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? Enchaîné, emprisonné, surveillé, privé de ses sens, la seule chose qui lui reste est son imagination. Il repense au moment où sa main a faillit... Pendant un instant, il regrette que son imagination ne puisse être bridée. Juste le temps de pleurer sa douloureuse réalité et ses illusions perdues. Puis il s'endort. Et quand ses yeux se rouvrent, il voit le visage de Hibari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te touche. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Mukuro se sent brisé. Habituellement, il ne pense pas rêver quand il est avec Hibari, il prend tout ce qui arrive comme la réalité. Mais cette fois, après avoir ouvert les yeux sur Hibari simplement vêtu d'un kimono noir bien trop ouvert, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître qu'il rêve.

« Je veux coucher avec toi. Tu veux coucher avec moi. Si tu ne t'étais pas endormi la dernière fois- »

« Et après ? »

« Après, quand je te toucherai, ça sera pour te tuer. »

« Je te tuerai en premier. Je me lasserai avant toi. »

Mensonge. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Son esprit y revient toujours. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ses rêves que lui.

« Alors ne t'enfuis plus. »

Jamais. La voix de Hibari tout contre ses lèvres et le goût de son souffle dans sa bouche, les détails de ses pupilles, son odeur, ses doigts qui frôlent ses cheveux étalés sur le lit de l'hôpital, jamais il ne fuira ça. Il pourrait le toucher. Il est si proche. Mais il reste allongé, incapable de faire un geste, incapable d'en trouver la volonté. S'il ne le touche pas, il restera dans son rêve encore un peu plus longtemps. Il ne demande pas plus que quelques secondes ici, que quelques minutes hors de la réalité.

Et à nouveau, il s'endort. Se réveille ?

Note de fin de l'auteur : Chapitre décousu ? Hum, c'est peu dire. Et en retard ? Comment dire « Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses » sans sembler pitoyable ou hypocrite ? Non, je suis vraiment désolée. Chamboulements dans ma vie, tout ce qui va avec, l'envie d'écrire qui est toujours là mais de façon très instable. Enfin, voilà le cinquième sens. Il n'en reste plus qu'un et cette histoire sera fini (ce n'est pas non plus les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, je m'arrête à six). Un cadeau à la personne qui trouve le prochain. Un indice ? Cette histoire aurait dû s'appeler S-VTOGAV. La réponse dans un temps indéterminé mais dans un temps.


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Derrière les nuages

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Fluff, romance shonen ai

Rating : K+

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Pas vraiment. Avertissement type Clampien, comprendre vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, l'auteur ne se mouille pas.

Musique : Dreamland – Emilie Simon, Rocket to the moon – Emilie Simon, We are the Pipettes – The Pipettes

Personnage : Tsunayoshi

**Derrière les nuages**

Hibari haïssait Tsuna.

C'était une vérité générale. Plus qu'un pressentiment ou autre perception extra-sensorielle, c'était une réalité avec laquelle le Dixième du Nom apprenait à vivre et contre laquelle il se défendait à grande peine.

Dès que le chef du comité de discipline le croisait, il lui faisait mordre la poussière, au propre comme au figuré. Tsuna finissait par se relever, une heure après le passage à tabac, la bouche pleine de terre et les ongles noircis à avoir été planté trop fort dans le sol, crispation en réponse à sa souffrance. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus il se redressait vite. Pas assez pour provoquer un regain de colère chez le président cependant, il restait prudent. Ainsi Tsuna passait son temps à esquiver son gardien et séjourner à l'hôpital quand la malchance – également nommée Reborn – s'abattait sur lui. Il y passait au moins une nuit, en surveillance, le temps de reprendre des forces sous le regard inquiet des infirmières qui commençaient à trop bien le connaître. Lui-même connaissait le nom de la moitié du service de nuit et, chose inquiétante, ne trouvait pas ça anormal. Il s'y faisait, lentement mais sûrement, prenant l'habitude de se soigner lui-même, découvrant l'utilisation des bandages et de la glace. Sa mère avait toujours veillé sur lui et s'était chargé de ses blessures pendant toute son enfance. Aujourd'hui, il apprenait à prendre sur lui pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Mais une fois par semaine, les dégâts étaient plus important que le reste du temps. Il avait rendez-vous avec un gang, de façon complètement aléatoire. Ses délinquants cherchaient à lui faire la peau, à coup de couteaux et armés de batte de baseball. Parfois, ils avaient son âge. D'autres fois, il se retrouvait à affronter ce que Reborn appelait les « Piccioto » de yakuza. Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé contre des clans, juste des personnes aléatoires qui lui tombaient dessus. Ils suivaient les rumeurs circulant à Namimori qui se propageaient à toute vitesse. Elles le rendaient toutes responsables de ce qu'il se passait, de la tasse s'étant cassé en deux d'une grand-mère à l'éruption d'un volcan en Europe. Ces rumeurs obscurcissaient son ciel, le rendant beaucoup trop nuageux à son goût. Et dangereux. Car s'il se battait toujours plus vite, apprenant à doser sa force et se défendre au lieu de seulement accuser les coups, dès que le boss final apparaissait, sa force décroissait et sa flamme s'éteignait. Il ne lui restait plus que des moufles aux doigts et la prière. Au début, il cherchait à bloquer les coups furieux de tonfas mais il avait apprit à les recevoir sans broncher. Hibari le battait, qu'il touche le sol ou non, mais il se lassait plus vite quand son adversaire se laissait faire. Les protestations avaient tendance au contraire à l'exciter. Alors Tsuna accumulait les bleus, les marques s'effaçant au profit de nouvelles, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus meurtrissantes. Il acceptait ses gouttes de sang qui disparaissaient dans la terre, perdues à jamais. Il n'y pouvait rien. Quelque part, un message s'était encré en lui dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Et dès que Hibari arrivait, il ne sentait plus le besoin de combattre, il était en sécurité. Ses années passées à Namimori l'avaient beaucoup plus affecté que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et alors qu'il était sensé être le supérieur hiérarchique, Hibari lui en imposait toujours avec son aura charismatique. Il avait tout du leader qu'on suit aveuglément, que ce soit par crainte ou désir.

Tsuna étouffa un cri dans son oreiller, secouant furieusement la tête dans tous les sens. Si seulement il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de la balle de dernière volonté. Si seulement il n'avait pas frappé Hibari. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas blessé, le gardien ne s'amuserait pas autant à le placer dans des conflits pour pouvoir, à son tour, l'affronter. Si seulement il était un lycéen comme les autres. Avec une petite-amie. Tsuna rougit et replongea sa tête dans son coussin, étouffant les idées mortifères qui jaillissaient dans son cerveau. Il devait être fatigué. Il poussa un profond soupir et cessa pour un temps de ruminer.

Non, il n'y pouvait rien. Quoiqu'il fasse, il se trouvait soufflé comme une bougie. Après tout, le ciel était connu pour avoir la mauvaise habitude de toujours, toujours, se cacher derrière les nuages.

Mais ça, Reborn le gardait pour lui et se contentait de regarder, amusé, les échanges entre les deux adolescents.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Fiction commencée à 16h30, terminée à 17h29. Je suis exceptionnelle. J'espère que cette petite histoire sera appréciée. J'ai un peu de mal avec ce couple, avec les couples comprenant Tsuna en fait. Pour ça que j'écris dessus. Paradoxe oui. Un mot s'est glissé dans ce texte, d'origine latine et surtout utilisé en médecine semble-t-il. Un drabble aux personnes qui trouveront. N'hésitez pas dans tous les cas à laisser un message. A demain.


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre : Faible

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Ca devait être un fluff bien glucosé. C'est devenu un PWP

Rating : M

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux hommes ayant des relations SEXUELLES ensemble, comme vous allez pouvoir vous en apercevoir. Les insultes à l'auteur pour le genre se font par PM ou à mon adresse mail.

Musique : I talk to the rain – OST de Tsubasa Chronicle, In the house in a heartbeat – OST de 28 jours plus tard

Personnage : TYLYamamoto

**Faible**

Yamamoto arriva au niveau de l'immeuble où il résidait. Le bâtiment haut d'une dizaine d'étages se trouvait en plein cœur d'Ikebukuro et possédait un système de sécurité très poussé. Plusieurs hommes d'affaires y avaient un appartement où ils entretenaient leurs maîtresses. Le sien se perdait parmi eux, pied-à-terre utilisé trop peu fréquemment. Il aimait beaucoup cette partie de la ville et tirait avantage de sa localisation, proche de Namimori. Malheureusement, il était rare qu'il puisse en tirer profit, les missions de cette partie du monde s'adressant le plus souvent au gardien du Nuage. Yamamoto poussa un profond soupir et reprit sa route. Les lumières de son appartement étaient éteintes.

Il alla garer sa moto dans le parking souterrain et gagna l'ascenseur en chantonnant. Il s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant sa boîte aux lettres. Il s'assura également que la porte d'entrée n'avait pas été forcée. Il doutait que des tueurs soient à ce point repérable mais ça l'éviterait de faire une erreur dramatique en tuant un petit cambrioleur. Il appréciait vraiment cet endroit et souhaiter pouvoir y rester longtemps. Il reprit la direction de l'ascenseur, chantonnant toujours comme les étages défilaient. Il s'assura que son sac était bien fermé. Il n'était pas rare à cette heure-ci de croiser des prostituées regagnant le froid mordant de la rue et il préférait éviter les hurlements stridents à quatre heure du matin pour une chemise sanglante dépassant, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire appréciatif comme il retenait les portes afin qu'elle puisse rentrer. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de l'habitacle, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le portefeuille qu'elle tenait à la main. Aucun doute que son charmant hôte d'un soir trouverait une excuse à sortir à sa femme pour l'un de ses comptes bancaires vidé. Il reposa négligemment son sac glissant sur son épaule. Le tintement des clés qu'il faisait jouer dans sa main était étouffé par l'imposante moquette rouge qui couvrait le sol. Yamamoto arriva enfin en vue de sa demeure. Il siffla un peu plus fort et s'immobilisa avant d'être face à l'entrée. Il fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Son pistolet près à l'emploi en main, il se glissa dans l'appartement, refermant derrière lui. Il mit le verrou, s'assurant que la personne perdrait du temps à chercher à sortir d'ici.

« Bonsoir chéri, je suis rentré. », clama-t-il avant de s'abaisser, longeant le mur. A peine s'était-il stabilisé qu'un couteau se planta derrière lui, là où il se tenait peu de temps avant. « Mauvaise journée ? », demanda-t-il en souriant avant de ramper sur le sol. Il esquiva ainsi plusieurs projectiles mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il bondit soudainement en direction de son agresseur, jetant le couteau qu'il avait ramassé juste avant. Son pistolet pointé vers la tempe de l'intrus, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa main se refermer sur du tissu, sans contenance. Juste une veste, pensa-t-il avant de se jeter au sol.

Des éclats de verre pleuvait au dessus de Yamamoto qui donna un coup de pied en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci l'évita facilement, cherchant à lui écraser la cheville au passage. Il le manqua de peu et trébucha, roulant en arrière pour éviter le morceau de vitre qu'on lui jetait dessus. Il disparu rapidement aux yeux de Yamamoto qui n'abandonna pas pour autant, son sourire s'agrandissant toujours plus. Il voulait rire, prendre une longue douche, baiser, dormir. Et il se retrouvait coincé, rampant sur le sol avec son sac à dos toujours accroché à l'une de ses épaules. Il s'en saisit, tira sans un bruit sa batte de baseball et jeta le sac en l'air. Celui-ci fut pulvérisé en quelques coups, le temps d'une erreur. Yamamoto profita de ces quelques secondes pour se jeter sur son adversaire. La lame de son sabre fut repoussée et il esquiva juste à temps la contre-attaque. Il se redressa, tendant la main pour aider son opposant à se relever. Ce dernier la repoussa.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Que c'était toi ? Il y a ton odeur partout dans l'appartement. », répondit Yamamoto avant de rire. Il se rapprocha de son amant, portant sa main à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser léger comme un souffle d'air. « Délicieuse. », ajouta-t-il avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos et Yamamoto en profita pour embrasser sa nuque avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'il devait se baisser un peu pour cela. « Tu as déjà mangé ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ? »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Yamamoto sourit en ouvrant largement la chemise de son amant, glissant ses mains sur sa taille dénudée.

« Personnellement, je suis affamé. », ajouta le gardien de la Pluie en mordillant l'épaule, la mâchoire puis l'oreille de son compagnon.

Le concerné repoussa les lèvres vorace de la sangsue qui le dévorait. « Vas dans la cuisine dans ce cas. »

Yamamoto fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre, un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents sur le visage, « Non. », avant de tourner son partenaire vers lui. Il cueillit son visage avec sa main. L'autre fermait déjà les yeux. Yamamoto leva le délicat visage vers le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il le sentait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, trébucher et se rattraper sur son torse. Les mains dégageaient une agréable chaleur le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. La main du gardien de la Pluie glissa naturellement des hanches aux fesses de son amant, le tirant toujours plus près, le fondant toujours plus dans son corps. Un coup de poing coupa court à leur échange, Yamamoto se retrouvant plié en deux pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Ne me traite pas comme une femme. »

Le rire étouffé par la douleur, Yamamoto se contenta de répondre, « Oui oui. », avant de se reprendre et se redresser laborieusement.

Brutalement, son amant se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Des dents vinrent meurtrir ses lèvres, les rendant rougeoyantes avant qu'une bouche vienne tendrement se poser sur la sienne. La langue qui se glissa entre ses lèvres vint caresser la sienne, s'amusant à entrer et sortir, effleurant tantôt les dents, tantôt le palais sensible à la cajolerie. Il saisit les jambes de son amant, les écartant assez pour pouvoir s'introduire entre elles. L'une de ses mains profita de l'ouverture entre le pantalon et le bas du dos de son partenaire, son majeur venant masser la partie entre ses deux fesses. Il s'approcha de son orifice, faisant des cercles autour sans pour autant le pénétrer. Son autre main défaisait nerveusement le pantalon et lui retira dans un même temps son sous-vêtement. Son amant se dégagea de ses habits et accrocha rapidement ses jambes autour de la taille de Yamamoto comme ce dernier le soulevé, le collant plus encore contre le mur, se collant plus encore contre lui. Il plongea sa main dans les cheveux bruns décoiffés, tirant dessus pour éloigner la bouche qui lui marquait inlassablement le corps.

« Arrête. », ordonna-t-il en le sentant reprendre ses suçons.

Yamamoto plongea le bout de son majeur dans l'entrée de son amant. « Aucune chance. Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà comme ça ? », demanda le gardien en introduisant un deuxième doigt sans pour autant obtenir la moindre manifestation de douleur. « Je dois faire le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne ? »

« Crétin. », répondit l'autre. « Je t'attendais. » Sa phrase se termina sur un gémissement comme Yamamoto enserrait son érection trop fort. « Abruti, tu me fais mal. »

Yamamoto desserra sa main, embrassant le cou de son amant pour s'excuser, déposant de légers baisers papillons sur les lèvres meurtries. Pas autant que les siennes. « Tu t'es préparé ? Tu t'es touché ? Tu étais où ? »

Les doigts venaient frapper l'intérieur de son corps, écartant les parois, détendant ses muscles. Il sentait la chaleur monter en lui avec l'excitation, le besoin d'être rempli aussi. « Sur ton lit. Ah! », le cri lui échappa, le majeur venant frotter contre sa prostate.

Yamamoto retira ses doigts, dégrafant son pantalon. Il sortit son sexe et répartit avec sa main le lubrifiant naturel qui gouttait du gland. Son amant se tenait tout contre lui, l'une de ses jambes maintenue levée par Yamamoto. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant le sexe s'introduire en lui, lentement. Il s'accrocha au gardien ses ongles laissant de grandes marques rouges sur les omoplates de son amant et poussa un long sifflement. Il entrouvrit les paupières, regardant le visage fermé de Yamamoto qui le regardait, le dévorait des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends. », grogna-t-il, son corps s'habituant toujours à l'intrusion.

« Ton autorisation. », répondit Yamamoto en souriant, la sueur coulant de son front. Il voulait le prendre. Mais ça faisait plus d'un mois depuis la dernière fois. Et quoiqu'il en dise, il ne doutait pas de la fidélité de son compagnon.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, simple caresse avant de s'écarter à nouveau. Yamamoto prit une profonde inspiration et commença à bouger, lentement. Il ne se dégageait pas complètement, restant à l'intérieur de la chaleur de son partenaire. Ce dernier commença à bouger en réponse, l'accueillant trop. Il s'immobilisa sous la douleur qui le tordait et Yamamoto vint lui couvrir le visage de baisers.

« Je t'aime. », souffla le gardien en s'ajustant, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps de son amant. « Je t'aime. », répéta-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre son oreille. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. » Accordés, ils bougeaient ensemble, à la recherche du plaisir de l'autre. Accueillant, recevant tout, les morsures comme les baisers. Et le sang de Yamamoto qui coulait sur leurs lèvres et les larmes de plaisir qui perlaient à leurs yeux. Ils retardaient l'instant où tout s'arrêterait, la seconde où tout serait suspendu, pour rester l'un dans l'autre, l'un et l'autre. Immobiles, traversés par l'orgasme qui les secouait, ils restèrent debout.

Yamamoto finit par se laisser glisser au sol, gardant son amant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime. », lui murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de plonger son visage dans son épaule. Le visage caché, il se mit à rire avant de demander, « Pourquoi tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et pas quand j'en ai envie ? » Son corps secoué par les sanglots – ou par la jouissance – et les larmes qui coulaient – de bonheur ? - il se laissa bercer par son amant, la main caressant ses cheveux doucement, tendrement. Presque amoureusement. Sa voix s'éleva, plate. « C'est vraiment un drôle de jeu qu'on joue. Mais au final, tant qu'on continue d'être dans la même équipe- »

« Je ne suis pas avec vous, herbivore. »

« Bien sûr Hibari, bien sûr. Tu veux manger alors ? Mon père nous a laissé des sushis. »

Yamamoto se releva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit la main à son amant. Et ce dernier la saisit.

Huit ans. Huit ans qu'il avait tué pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, il avait tué à nouveau. La première fois, il avait été tétanisé, ne comprenant pas comment un corps pouvait contenir autant de sang. Aujourd'hui, il prévoyait des tenues de rechange.

Claque.

La porte du frigidaire se referma. Yamamoto sourit et sortit des verres du placard. Il s'installa tout contre Hibari, l'un de ses bras se glissant sur ses reins.

« Bon appétit. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Oui, j'ai faim. Je ne voyais pas trop comment finir, je retravaillerai peut-être ça une autre fois. Merci aux 3,7 personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un message. Si vous aussi vous voulez y figurer, n'hésitez pas, reviewez.

Merci également à eric clutter pour sa participation. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le D18, bien que ma préférence n'y aille plus. Toutes mes félicitations pour le mot. N'hésites pas à m'envoyer tes désirs de drabble, avec donc le choix du fandom, du couple, une orientation pour le rating que je risque de ne pas suivre. Fonction de mes connaissances, je m'y appliquerai. Mon adresse est à disposition pour toute discussion et tu as droit au service après vente.

Mon mot du jour est dans le bâtiment mais l'avoir est preuve de bon goût.

Trois Reborn, dans toute leur splendeur – et quelle splendeur! Chaussures Armani, chemise Zadig & Voltaire, sans oublier le pantalon Zara et les lunettes achetées dans une station essence au passage – se tenaient prêts à aider Lambo à se redresser, un seul d'entre eux parvenant à ajuster sa prise. Le jeune Bovino se redressa, tanguant dangereusement en direction d'un des splendides – me répéter ? – Arcobaleno du Soleil. Il s'accrocha à son cou et vint lui mordiller l'oreille, y soufflant un joyeux

« Reborn! Ça tombe bien! Je vais te tuer! Ha ha ha! »

Et s'effondra, ivre mort.

Voilà ma Sushie, un texte sur Reborn. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un peu triché. C'est le bout d'une fic que j'ai écrite alors que j'étais dans un état honteux. J'espère qu'il t'apportera tout de même satisfaction. Sinon, donne moi plus d'informations! Je veux bien écrire mais là, tu m'as laissée peut-être un peu trop libre. Alors, n'hésites pas à faire réclamation.

Si vous aussi vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe avant cette scène et après, reviewez 1.


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre : Jamais

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance ? Drama ? Truc yaoi quoi.

Rating : M

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux hommes ayant des relations SEXUELLES ensemble, comme vous allez pouvoir vous en apercevoir. Les insultes à l'auteur pour le genre se font par PM ou à mon adresse mail.

Musique : Fleurs de saison – Emilie Simon

Personnage : Byakuran

**Jamais**

Automne en Italie. Les feuilles rouges repeignaient la ville, les allées abandonnées prenant la teinte des champs de batailles. Hibari se tenait debout, les bras pendants se terminant chacun par un tonfa. Les armes gouttaient, les perles carmines emportées par le vent qui balayait les feuilles sanglantes sur son passage. Il se baissa et retira les bagues que portait l'homme, les glissant dans sa poche pourvue du symbole de la pluie. Ses armes fouettèrent l'air avant d'être rengainées, pour ne pas tâcher sa chemise. Hibari s'en alla, abandonnant le cadavre habillé en noir derrière lui. Déjà, le sol se teintait de rouge, le sang se répandant dans les fines rigoles entre les pavés. Il croisait cet uniforme de plus en plus souvent. Où qu'il aille, il finissait toujours par tomber dessus. Et quand il rentrait chez lui, il poussa un soupir et abandonna cette pensée, sortant son téléphone portable. Il avait manqué deux appels. Dans son dos, un hurlement s'éleva, se répercutant sur les paros des immeubles. Aucune tête ne vint se pencher à la fenêtre, les gens préférant fermer fenêtres et volets et montant le son de leurs télévisions. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle. Il appela rapidement Kusakabe, l'informant de sa situation et s'assurant que son vice-président se portait bien. Demain, ils rentreraient chez eux. Il en avait fini avec cette Italie, il ne la reverrai plus jamais. Si tout se déroulait comme il le voulait. Il grimpa sur sa moto abandonnée un peu plus tôt, avant de partir à la chasse à l'homme dans les ruelles étroites. Il démarra en trombe, disparaissant bien avant que les sirènes de police ne retentissent.

* * *

« Bonsoir mon petit Kyoya~ »

Le susnommé referma la porte sans répondre, gagnant la partie salon de sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », demanda l'intrus, confortablement installé dans le canapé faisant face à l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en gagnant la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

« Je vois voir mon amant préféré bien sûr. », répondit l'autre homme en le scrutant de ses yeux perçants, le menton reposant sur son poing et ses jambes croisées gainées par un délicieux pantalon blanc. « Hm, une trace de jalousie ? », interrogea-t-il en voyant les mains de son amant se crisper sur la bouteille d'eau.

« Aucune. »

L'homme rit avant de se lever, son corps venant appuyer celui de Hibari contre le lavabo. « Un bisou ? » A la question joueuse il ne reçu qu'un soupir ennuyé. Il lui vola ses lèvres, le pressant un peu plus contre le meuble, imprégnant la chemise blanche d'eau. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, tirant le tissu qui collait à la peau du gardien. « Si tu savais le mal que je me suis donné pour venir te voir, Leo n'arrête pas de m'ennuyer. »

« Il ne fallait pas. »

Les doigts se glissaient sur les hanches nouvellement dévoilées, déboutonnant la chemise blanche. Mouillée. Transparente. Pas rouge sang. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais reçu mes fleurs. Elles sont fanées maintenant mais, elles t'ont plu ? »

Hibari se crispa, sans pour autant repousser l'homme qui dessinait les contours de son corps, ses mains venant jouer avec ses tétons agacés par le froid, l'humidité, l'excitation ? « Tu es allé dans la chambre ? »

La bouche vint picorer son cou de baisers avant de répondre. « Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun amant ne s'était introduit dans ton placard. »

Boudeur, le gardien du Nuage recevait les attentions. « La femme de chambre les y a mise. »

« Oui oui. Elles t'ont plu alors ? » Le sourire enfantin qui accompagnait la question ne masquant qu'à peine l'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux violets, presque gris.

« Tu les reprendras en partant. », répliqua Hibari en regagnant le salon. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en réajustant la chemise sur ses épaules.

« Oh, ne sois pas si froid. », lui répondit son invité surprise en repoussant le tissu pour venir embrasser son épaule, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Il se tenait face à son amant, l'un de ses genoux appuyé sur le siège. Son souffle fit voleter les mèches noirs quand il parla. « Si j'étais un vampire, je te mordrai et j'aspirerai ton sang encore encore encore. » Il lui caressa la joue en poursuivant, « Ta peau deviendrait encore plus blanche. Tu serais comme mort. Et il n'y aurait que moi qui saurait la vérité. » L'effleurement devint violent, les doigts se refermant sur la gorge, enserrant lentement le cou fragile où il pouvait sentir le pouls. Il se pencha, ses lèvres venant embrasser celles du gardien, lui procurant l'air nécessaire à sa respiration. Il continua, sa bouche effleurant celle de son compagnon au rythme de ses paroles. « Je t'enfermerai. Je te garderai dans une pièce. Je te nourrirai. Je t'achèterai tout ce que tu voudras. Je te donnerai des combats. Je te donnerai des ennemis. Et tous les jours, je pourrai te voir. T'embrasser. Parcourir ton corps. T'enlacer. T'aimer. Ça ferait mal non ? Ou alors ça serait juste mal. Hum, je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne repartirais plus jamais. Jamais. » Il reposa brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de Hibari, sa main qui l'étranglait venant griffer son torse, marquant la peau fragile. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer à travers le pantalon le sexe du gardien l'excitant par des caresses lentes en contradiction avec le baiser fiévreux qu'ils échangeaient. Il se détacha et porta son autre main à sa bouche, la tachant immédiatement de sang.

« Jamais. », répondit Hibari en souriant.

Son amant posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de souffler, « Leo m'avait bien dit que les fleurs ne suffiraient pas. » Il regarda le gardien du Nuage, un sourire barrant son visage. « Amusant. », ajouta-t-il avant l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

« Rassures-toi, je ne me moque pas de toi. » Il se mit entre l'accoudoir et Hibari, passant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. « J'aurai bien aimé aller voir les cerisiers en fleur avec toi. »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

Il rit avant de répondre, affectueusement, « Seulement dans tes bras. » Il poussa un long soupir avant de saisir la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé ? »

Hibari sourit en se tournant vers lui, venant lui glisser à l'oreille comme le plus délicieux des secrets, « Battre Mukuro. »

Son amant rit, répondant à la provocation par un baiser. « Je suis certain que tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Le gardien du Nuage saisit la télécommande pour éteindre le poste. Il se dégagea des bras qui l'étreignaient et tira l'homme à se lever comme lui. Il sortit les tonfas et se mit en position de combat face à l'autre qui se tenait face à lui, les yeux fermés. « Bats-toi. »

« Non. », répondit-il en souriant.

Le coup partit à toute vitesse, effleurant son front. Ses mèches argentées se teintèrent de rouge, rouge le tapis, rouge la chemise, rouge les lèvres qui viennent embrasser la blessure laissée. Il y eu comme un sentiment qui flottait dans l'air, suspendu. L'espace d'un instant, les non-dits se dénudèrent à leurs yeux affamés, trop nombreux, trop violents, inacceptables. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, le sang coulant à nouveau. Les mains se cherchaient, s'écartaient, ouvraient, déchiraient. Les corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, se fondant avant de se perdre, trébuchant pour gagner la chambre. Les draps se froissaient, les hommes s'appelant et s'étreignant, se trouvant l'espace de quelques heures. Le temps d'un battement d'aile. Le temps d'un voyage en Italie. Le temps de se perdre avant que les fleurs ne se fanent. Sur la commode, le pétale blanc d'une gentiane tomba, recouvrant le violet des phlox.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Pour les personnes ayant lu HIFL, cette histoire se situe avant le chapitre 10. Elle sera sûrement réécrite pour la mise en ligne, un jour, de la fanfiction qui a découlé de ce one-shot. Merci à Tyu-chan sans qui elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour, ou alors aurait été si affreuse qu'elle aurait été ensevelie. Mon mot du jour est porteur d'un message. Il parle des tourments que provoque l'absence. Trouvez-le et vous gagnerez un drabble gratuit, sans condition d'achat et aurez droit au service après vente.

Merci à eric clutter pour sa review de Nouvel An. Malheureusement, le mot de ce jour passé était « caustique ». Mais voici déjà le drabble commandé. N'hésites pas à faire des réclamations si ça ne te plait pas, je suis prête à le retravailler jusqu'à satisfaction.

Hibari écarta un peu plus largement les jambes, la douleur diminuant radicalement comme il s'ajustait. Il étouffa un gémissement quand un coup de rein l'envoya plus haut encore et s'accrocha plus fermement, ses mains se refermant sur le corps sur lequel il se trouvé.

« Encore Dino. », souffla-t-il à son oreille, enserrant la douce crinière. Son corps se balançait au rythme de l'autre, s'ajustant jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un.

Derrière lui, Dino tomba de sa monture, du sang coulant de son nez. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé choisir le nom du cheval !

Note de fin de drabble de l'auteur : Et dire que Hibari n'appelle même pas Dino par son prénom...


	10. Chapitre 10

Titre : Regret

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sanglant évidemment

Rating : K ou K+

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Si vous n'avez jamais rencontré la magnificence (Hibari dix ans plus tard), ne lisez pas cette histoire.

Musique : OST de Kara no Kyoukai (demandez si vous voulez les morceaux) puis Naruto Main Theme - Toshiro Masuda

Personnage : TYLHibari

**Regret**

Hibari évoluait paresseusement dans les couloirs. Il se ressemblaient tous, lui donnant la désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Le gardien du Nuage détestait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à une illusion, ceci comprenant les fausses perceptions. Il avançait donc sans se retourner en ligne droite, sa progression ne le contraignant étrangement jamais à tourner. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour bâiller avant de replonger sa main dans sa poche. Il jouait avec les bagues qui s'y trouvaient, s'amusant inlassablement à redessiner les pierres et motifs les ornant. Il se sentait bien, détendu. Il avait pu livrer un bon combat avant de venir ici. Et long. Il se serait presque mis en retard à son rendez-vous en affrontant toutes les brigades qui avaient tenté d'envahir la base des Vongola. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ces intrus et leur permettre de vagabonder librement chez lui. Ces crétins auraient été incapable de faire la différence entre les deux fondations voisines et aurait fini par perturber la paix régnant dans son domaine. Ils auraient fini par établir des cartes pendant que lui venait prendre place sur l'échiquier. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il les ait laissé faire. Il avait créé assez de problèmes en annihilant toute trace d'invasion pour que les Millefiore se contente de jouer sur leur terrain, terrain qui par ailleurs lui revenait de droit et qu'il se rapproprierait bientôt.

Le gardien du Nuage jouait à rentrer et sortir ses tonfas, le geste répété l'apaisant. Il avait envie de se battre. Son chemin était à ce propos étrangement vide. Avec l'état d'alerte décrété, nul ne pouvait prévoir les mouvements de foule paniquée et pourtant, il n'avait encore croisé aucun groupe de dissident, pas la moindre trace d'uniforme blanc ou noir. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de dévier un peu son itinéraire avant de disparaître de ce monde, profiter une dernière fois de la guerre déclarée et toutes les possibilités qu'elle lui offrait. Mais le temps passait. Et il détesterait être en retard pour l'affrontement final.

Hibari stoppa sa progression face à un mur. Il glissa l'une de ses bagues à son doigt, l'ayant pioché attentivement et laissa une douce flamme s'en échapper. Il regarda sa main tout en enregistrant les informations sur les personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur. C'était le paradoxe de ce futur. Il se trouvait à ne pas pouvoir laisser sa colère s'échapper, toujours limité par les faibles moyens qu'on lui offrait. Il n'avait jamais voulu la bague Vongola et ne la regrettait pas. Mais il se demandait s'il existait une autre bague lui permettait de laisser éclater librement sa colère. Il rêva un instant, en laissant s'échapper son hérisson, qu'il ait disposé, en plus de la bague, d'un Mukuro prêt à l'affronter. Mais dans ce futur-ci, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Le mur éclata, les débris pleuvant dans la pièce adjacente. Comme il l'avait deviné, il aperçu Yamamoto et Lal Mirch. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas au visage adolescent du gardien de la Pluie mais éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à le voir plus petit, plus insignifiant que l'adulte qu'il croisait parfois. Il haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil en constatant l'ampleur de leurs blessures. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, son adversaire devait mériter qu'on le regarde, au moins quelques secondes.

La bague à son doigt éclata. Il s'y était tellement habitué qu'il n'esquissait plus depuis plusieurs années la moue boudeuse des premiers temps.

Son adversaire était ridicule. De sa tenue à ses sourcils, tout en lui appelait au jugement disciplinaire. Il se demanda si l'Autre aurait la même réaction en le voyant.

Les illusions se répandirent autour d'eux. Et il laissa son sourire poindre. Il fallait que ce soit son dernier adversaire. Un illusionniste. Un égocentrique décérébré abrutit par sa propre paresse intellectuelle se contentant de végéter des idées préconçues et les appliquer à une réalité qui ne devrait souffrir qu'une chose, la justice et non pas les pérégrinations aventureuses d'un herbivore qui ne mériterait pas même de figurer dans quelque arbre phylogénétique que ce soit.

Hibari inspira profondément, se laissant aller aux échanges de coups. Finalement, il s'amusait de plus en plus. Son opposant était rapide, pas assez pour qu'il s'emporte complètement et oublie de compter ses bagues mais il devait lui accorder de l'intérêt. Les illusions se dissipaient, emportées par les enchaînements. Le gardien Vongola sourit, étonné qu'un tel adversaire puisse manquer de concentration. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'ennemi digne de ce nom.

Il laissa une moue vaguement écœurée transparaitre sur son visage en voyant des limaces – des limaces vraiment – tomber du ciel. Il sortit rapidement une nouvelle bague et sa flamme apparu, éclatante, juste un peu plus importante que ce dont il avait réellement besoin.

Et déjà, il ne lui restait plus que ces trois bagues. Ces trois affreuses bagues qu'il n'avait pas pensé avoir à utilisé ici. La flamme de la Brume apparu, débordante et l'enrageant d'autant plus. Il baissa son intensité en l'introduisant dans la boîte, ne tenant pas à détruire cette dernière. Le hérisson était un compagnon très agréable qu'il appréciait énormément. Son compagnon. Il se demanda un instant ce que l'Autre en pensait, s'il l'aimerait aussi, s'il saurait l'utiliser. L'animal tenait dans ses mains, calme. La sphère s'élargit, les entourant de son halo lumineux. L'éclat s'effaça au profit d'un ciel nuageux criblé de piques. Il sourit. Avant de replonger dans le combat.

Sang.

Le premier.

Le sien et celui de son adversaire. Il avait envie de rire, il se contenta de sourire. Voilà qu'il regrettait de manquer de temps. Il aurait pu continuer, poursuivre encore longtemps. Le faire mourir à petit feu, l'effrayer. Déjà, il voyait la crainte apparaître dans son regard, le doute, l'inquiétude. Il se laissait dépasser. Trop facilement. Encore un adversaire qui s'échappait. Encore un adversaire face auquel il disparaissait, pour un rien. Juste un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas manquer. Juste la jalousie et l'envie qui éclatait dans sa tête contre cet Autre. Il poursuivit les coups, se laissant emporter par l'excitation. Il frappait, évitait, dansait contre les quatre sabres qui cherchaient tous à l'atteindre, à le blesser. Le sang coulait, le sien, mais peu importait. Il repensait à tous les combats que ce conflit avait pu lui apporter, tous les adversaires qu'il avait pu lui apporter et que l'Autre ne croiserait jamais. Mais voilà qu'il devait s'effacer, disparaître. Il se demanda quels ennemis l'Autre croiserait.

La peur. La crainte. Le bébé lui avait parlé d'une histoire de charisme, de sa présence qui terrorisait. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les failles de son adversaire, exposées, dévoilées pendant qu'il s'amusait à le torturer. Il voulait le tuer, l'abattre, ce stupide illusionniste qui ne comprenait rien, qui respirait à grande peine, trop peu prévoyant, trop prévisible. Il avait cru pouvoir suivre le rythme avec ses illusions, se cacher derrières elle. Il aurait préféré qu'il se dévoile immédiatement, qu'il profite plus longuement de leur échange, qu'il discute plus longtemps au son des coups d'acier, au bruit du tranchant des lames qui se croise, au rythme des gouttes qui tombent au sol. Il saignait ? Hibari sourit encore en entrechoquant ses lames à celles de Genkishi. Tout ça à cause d'une bague. Pas celle des Vongola non, il ne l'avait jamais voulue. Mais cette bague de la Brume qui lui conférait une force supplémentaire ridicule. Il se demandait s'ils auraient eu la même puissance sans elle. Il n'en était pas certain.

Sa main se tendit, comme pour saisir cet adversaire qui avait tellement cherché à s'effacer. Mais c'était à lui de laisser sa place. Il espéra que l'Autre saurait profiter du cadeau, que cet affrontement ne soit pas gâché. Ses yeux brillaient, ils brillaient comme le sang venait glisser sur sa langue, comme ses mèches voletaient accompagnées de fines gouttelettes carmines.

« Je suis si jaloux. »

Il se redressa, souriant toujours. Toujours. Avant de disparaître, Hibari se demanda pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'un combat pouvait s'avérer intéressant, il devait s'effacer. Il espéra juste que cette fois, Tsunayoshi ne lui pique pas sa proie. Il demanderait à Kusakabe. Et si les choses se passaient mal, il reviendrait. Et il les mordrait tous à mort.

Note de fin de l'auteur : A savoir, j'ai peur des limaces. Comprendre que je hais, je hais VRAIMENT, Genkishi. Qui possède effectivement des sourcils d'un ridicule mortel. Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? Hibari n'a jamais la chance de pouvoir terminer les adversaires qui lui plaisent. Mukuro déjà (même si c'est discutable), Reborn, Dino, Genkishi et j'en passe pour éviter les spoilers. En tout cas, merci à toutes les personnes (3,7 personnes) venant laisser un message. Mon mot du jour est un cadeau. Il s'agit du début de mon pseudonyme lorsqu'il est mal prononcé. Un drabble aux personnes qui trouveront!

Merci également à eric clutter pour ses reviews. Pour la petite histoire, un drabble est une histoire courte, plus courte qu'une nano/microfiction qui fait très exactement 100 mots, pas un de plus pas un de moins (même si certaines personnes bazardes ça en ne respectant pas cette règle). Je ne propose pas d'écrire de nano/microfiction, je trouve ça un peu trop facile dans le sens où du coup, fonction de mon inspiration pour le thème donné les histoires seraient plus ou moins longues. Avec le drabble, tout le monde est à égalité. C'est un exercice très intéressant que je conseille. Sinon, comme tu as trouvé les mots pour les chapitre 5 et 6, je me retrouve donc avec deux drabbles cadeaux à te faire! Tu les auras mais ce soir, je suis légèrement en retard. Si au cours du temps tu veux apporter certaines informations supplémentaires, n'hésite pas. Un lecteur n'est jamais ennuyeux, surtout pas quand il fait une proposition ou discute de ce qu'il aime. Alors, pourquoi Hibari appellerait un cheval Dino. Je me suis appuyée sur deux choses : HiBird et BariNezumi (ou Roll). Et surtout, en 100 mots je n'arrivais pas sinon à reproduire ce que je voulais ^^ ! Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle les trucs et astuce de l'auteur. N'hésites pas à laisser une review.


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Kakurenbo

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Trois S, again

Rating : M

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux hommes ayant des relations SEXUELLES ensemble, comme vous allez pouvoir vous en apercevoir. Les insultes à l'auteur pour le genre se font par PM ou à mon adresse mail.

Musique : Nahji no Uta – Seirei no Moribito OST pour tout le début puis Lonely Day – System of a Down pour... la fin.

Personnage : Belphegor

**Kakurenbo**

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, aucun bruit ne transparaissant dans l'ensemble de la base. Ils se succédaient, si semblables qu'ils donnaient l'impression de composer un labyrinthe. Il n'avait pourtant pas fallu plus de vingt minutes aux hommes de la Fondation pour évacuer les lieux. Un silence de mort régnait dans les lieux abandonnés. Soudain, une porte coulissa.

« Où que tu sois, j'arrive! », s'exclama une voix joyeuse avant d'éclater de rire. Son propriétaire referma la porte derrière lui, laissant un espace minuscule au plus près de la cloison. Si l'autre joueur décidait de se cacher ici, il s'en apercevrait immédiatement en repassant.

Il débuta sa lente progression, résistant à l'envie de rire. Il laissait derrière ses pas la trame de sa toile se dessiner. Après plusieurs couloirs, les ramures constituant le cœur de son piège étaient devenu infranchissable. A moins que l'autre ne décide de passer en ligne droite, auquel cas il serait alerté. Il continuait sa marche, abandonnant les couteaux dans son dos et ressentant les vibrations à ses doigts des fils qui tremblaient sous un imperceptible courant d'air. Il s'y était habitué, n'y reconnaissant pas la présence significative de son adversaire. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il venait de le sentir, le froissement, comme un signe de vie à l'autre bout du bâtiment, lui criant de le rejoindre. Comme une provocation, une invitation à laquelle il désirait à tout prix répondre.

Il touchait à peine le sol, sa vitesse s'accélérant de plus en plus avec l'adrénaline qui montait. Il sentait l'excitation l'envahir et devait se retenir de se précipiter, pour ne pas devenir la proie à son tour. Ils auraient le temps pour cela mais maintenant, il voulait garder les armes en sa possession, il voulait être l'instrumentiste qui ferait glisser son archer d'acier sur le corps de l'autre. Il voulait être celui qui ferait frémir les cordes de son corps, résonner les gémissements de plaisir, celui qui deviendrait l'espace d'une étreinte le plus douloureux des amants.

Quand il arriva à destination, la pression sur ses fils avait depuis longtemps disparu. Mais son sourire pourtant ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il le savait piégé, entre le cœur et le corps de son ennemi. La toile se referma derrière lui. Il sourit. Il était là, quelque part, dans une de ces pièces où pendaient les épées de Damoclès, lames tranchantes prête à déchirer les silences pour faire naître les plaintes.

Il ouvrit la première porte, sa voix chantante reprenant, « Faîtes-nous la révérence, faîtes-nous la révérence. Faîtes un petit saut, l'alouette l'alouette, faîtes un petit saut l'alouette comme il faut. »

Il éclata de rire avant de déchirer de ses lames la seconde porte, s'attendant presque à voir l'autre sortir et tenter de l'assassiner pour avoir abimé les lieux. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte cachée qu'il savait trouver dans la pièce, les paroles raisonnant dans l'espace clôt. « Alouette, je te couperai. Je te couperai le cou, je te couperai le cou. Et le cou ? Et le cou. » Il sortit de la pièce pour visiter la salle suivante, la comptine se poursuivant, « Et les pattes ? Et les pattes. » Il rit en frôlant l'un de ses propres couteaux. « Et les jambes ? Et les jambes. » Il dansait entre les fils tendus, son rythme cardiaque rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient. « Et le dos ? Et le dos. » Encore encore encore ! Il couru jusqu'à arriver dans les dernières pièces. Il en restait si peu. « Et la tête et la tête, Alouette, je te couperai. », il prononça les derniers mots, les faisant rouler sur sa langue, les savourant comme on déguste une délicieuse sucrerie. Il allait le dévorer. Le couvrir de ses lèvres, le happer entre ses dents, se nourrir sur ses lèvres de ses cris, ravir les images de son supplice et les encrer profondément en lui. « Au chant de l'alouette je veille, je dors, j'écoute l'alouette et puis je m'endors. » « Elle m'a dit pucelle retires-toi d'ici, je n'suis pas pucelle que j'lui répondis. » Il pouvait sentir la colère de son compagnon de jeu monter. Il pouvait le sentir d'ici. Il se trouvait juste devant la dernière porte, juste devant elle prêt à saisir sa victoire et la mordre à pleines dents, croquer sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, le prince de sang prenant son temps avant d'entrer dans la cache de celui qu'il cherchait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Il s'approcha du brun, lui mordillant l'oreille avant d'y souffler le seul mot qui comptait.

« Trouvé. »

Il se retrouva basculé sur le sol, le japonais se tenant assit sur son bassin. Il défit la ceinture saignant sa taille et attacha les mains de Belphegor ensemble, les coinçant au dessus du visage de ce dernier. Dans un délicieux bruit de frottement, le tissu retomba sur le corps de Belphegor, lui dévoilant la vue du torse dénudé de Hibari. Et son érection douloureuse qui appelait ses lèvres, qui remplissait son regard de Brume. Il éclata de rire, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser cette pensées s'échapper. Il saurait s'en servir une autre fois, oui, quand le brun penserait avoir gagné il le frapperait de ses mots pour le faire plier. Il danserait autour de sa victoire, le foulant du pied avec mépris. Son corps se cambra comme Hibari empoignait son membre, ses doigts entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée, jusqu'à venir plonger dans les poils argentés qui ornaient son bas-ventre. Il sourit en se penchant sur le Prince, plantant ses dents dans sa nuque. Il ne le mordait pas pour le marquer, juste pour le plaisir. Plaisir de sentir les hanches bouger pour accentuer la pression, plaisir de voir son teint de porcelaine rougir et son sourire vaciller, souffler par l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il sourit, satisfait en ayant attaché sa ceinture aux fils du Prince qui se retrouvait livré à sa merci. Il vint embrasser la peau, juste là où il pouvait sentir le sang pulser, entre son cou et sa clavicule. Il lécha la peau, la tirailla, la mordit. Il glissa ses mains dans la veste noir du Varia, sortant l'un des couteaux qu'il y gardait. Il entailla la peau, laissant le sang surgir, s'écouler, le long du torse, pâle, brillant aux rayons de la lune tout comme la lame où l'astre se reflétait. Il aspira le sang qui s'écoulait, appréciant les tremblements de plaisir de Belphegor. Il embrassa la peau, la nettoyant du rouge, lui rendant sa blancheur immaculée. Sa langue vint jouer avec l'un des bourgeons de chair qui ornait le torse princier, ses doigts pinçant le second avant de le caresser doucement pour apaiser la douleur. Et de recommencer leur torture lancinante.

Belphegor éclata de rire en basculant Hibari sous lui, ses mains soudainement libres. Les couteaux tombèrent du sol, venant se planter autour d'eux, entaillant les contours de leurs corps.

« Je t'ai trouvé. », dit le Varia avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la plaie qui ornait le bras du gardien. Il y glissa l'un de ses ongles, la pénétrant tendrement, avec délicatesse. Il saisit de son autre main l'une des jambes du brun, la relevant avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Sous lui, Hibari souriait.

Il sentait la douleur, le plaisir, il sentait toutes les sensations qui se mélangeait, le sang chaud qui s'écoulait de lui, celui qui tombait sur lui, il sentait la bouche qui venait dévorer la sienne, mordre son corps, embraser ses sens. Il sentait les effluves de l'acier autour d'eux, les lames mordant leur chair à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient. Il sentait la sueur qui coulait de son dos, froide, chaude, les gouttes qui perlaient de Belphegor à lui, celles qui tombait dans le creux de ses lèvres et lui laissaient le goût du sel. Et le corps puissant qui s'enfonçait en lui, son érection pressée contre le bas-ventre de son ennemi. Ignorant les coupures, inconscient, il glissa l'un de ses bras dans le dos de Belphegor, l'enlaçant tendrement, les piques de son tonfa s'enfonçant délicatement dans la peau. Il voyait du rouge partout, sur le blanc luminescent de sa peau.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres. Trop près, beaucoup trop. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, sa respiration bloquée quand une main se glissa sur son sexe pour lui prodiguer encore plus de plaisir. Des cheveux coupés par le tranchant de l'acier tombaient autour d'eux, brillant dans l'éclat de la lune. Il la regardait comme elle frappait de sa lumière spectrale la scène de leur union. Pacte de sang, c'était un baiser qu'il fallait pour sceller les accords.

Ses lèvres se saisir, gourmandes, de celles du démon qu'il avait invoqué, les entrouvrant de sa langue avant de venir jouer, de venir mordre l'intimité, de quérir plus. Un cri silencieux au fond de la gorge, il se retrouva basculé sur le côté, Belphegor le pénétrant de plus en plus vite, sans leur laisser le temps de respirer, sans leur laisser le temps de vivre. Il mourrait, de manque d'oxygène, de manque de sang, de manque de tout.

L'orgasme le secoua profondément comme il se déversait entre leurs deux corps. Belphegor le rejoint peu après, remplissant le vide qui l'habitait.

Le Prince se laissa tomber sur Hibari, abandonné sur le corps du japonais. Presque autant que le sien, parfois plus, parfois moins. Il pouffa de rire doucement dans le cou où son visage se pressait, appréciant la main qui venait caresser ses cheveux.

Belphegor souriait encore, son regard fou chancelant contre la détente qu'avait causé son orgasme. « On joue à chat la prochaine fois. »

Hibari ne répondit pas, son silence plus parlant qu'un hurlement. Il serait celui qui attraperait la prochaine fois. Il bâilla, se rhabillant pendant que Belphegor ramassait les couteaux abandonnés.

« Retourne en Italie. »

« Hum ? »

« Il y a un château là-bas, royal. »

L'expression surprise s'effaça au profit d'un air de pure cruauté. « Xanxus va adorer. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Pourquoi on dirait deux Izaya ? Je sais, la fin est complètement bancale. Pour ceux ayant un doute, oui, Hibari fait référence à la prise du château des Millefiore en Italie par les Varia, en dix minutes. Merci aux toujours 3,8 personnes pour leurs reviews et bon retour à Hadurra et Manion-chan pour leur retour. Mon mot du jour appartient à Pan. Un drabble à ceux qui trouvent.

Merci également à eric clutter pour sa review. Je trouve TYLHibari très différent de Hibari. Il est plus calme quelque part, peut-être plus violent encore, plus arrogant mais il est plus tranquille. Je débute encore pour le faire parler. Sinon, je le prends bien le faille, on s'y fait. Après tout, je suis une personne pleine de failles. Hum, trois drabbles. Le premier est en dessous, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Pour le coup, j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés. N'hésites pas à faire des réclamations.

Yamamoto ne comprenait pas. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Gokudera sous lui. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir plaqué au sol. Il regardait, choqué, la bouche qu'il avait tant embrassé ouverte sur un long hurlement, une expression d'horreur collée au visage du gardien de la Tempête. Il le voyait tendre les bras, sans le regarder. Tout s'était passé si vite, l'explosion. Et soudain, Yamamoto réalisa. Son étreinte se relâcha et Gokudera se rua derrière lui. Il se retourna, lentement, et vit son amant enserrant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Hum. Ceci est un 8059 oui, je vous assure. J'ai une excuse, j'écoutais l'OST de Kenshin. Je suis prête à recevoir des réclamations si c'est vraiment trop... hors sujet.

Yamamoto était furieux, irrémédiablement furieux. S'il croisait l'illusionniste, il le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de l'excentrique italien à la coupe d'ananas. Il avait perdu la finale. Namimori avait perdu. Et il était furieux. Ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas qu'il ait perdu à cause d'un pari entre Hibari et sa némésis, ou la mort violente qu'il risquait à croiser le chemin du préfet. Non, ce qui l'enrageait était que Mukuro sache que Gokudera possédait une tâche de naissance juste sous la fesse gauche!

Note de fin de l'auteur : Euh... j'ai l'étrange impression qu'un bout de 6918 s'est glissé dans l'histoire. Bon, Hadarrura, il y a Yamamoto en colère contre Mukuro. J'espère que ce texte te plaira malgré les libertés que j'ai pris. Si tu as des réclamations, n'hésite pas, c'est juste en dessous!


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : I'll love you to death

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Ca devait être un FranBelFran MukuroHibari. Puis un D18. Et finalement, c'est juste un portnawak

Rating : K+

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Attention. Cette histoire porte sur un couple qui pourrait choquer les plus sensibles. Merci de ne pas poursuivre la lecture si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.

Musique : Kufufu no Fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~ de Reborn! Et enfin, les musiques du CD2 de l'OST 3 de Reborn!

Personnage : Mystère

**I'll love you to death**

Hibari était amoureux. Irrémédiablement, il se retrouvait à son tour atteint de ce mal faussement considéré comme incurable. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par s'en débarrasser. Mais pour le moment, il devait supporter les rêveries soudaines qui l'emportaient dans les souvenirs de leur rencontre, accepter les fantasmes qui grandissaient dans son cœur et veiller prudemment à ne pas laisser cette faiblesse transparaitre de trop. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un nouveau crétin mégalomane débarque et profite de cette faille. A cette pensée, un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il se demandait, finalement, si ce serait réellement problématique. Déjà, il lui semblait inenvisageable que son coup de cœur se laisse avoir par le prochain arriviste, mafieux ou non, du coin. Ensuite, il aurait alors la possibilité de recroiser sa route. Ils pourraient peut-être même à nouveau échanger l'un l'autre quelques frappes, coup de je t'aime moi non plus. Il les imagina, dansant dans la cour de l'école au rythme de leurs pieds ne touchant qu'à peine le sol mais frappant l'air, les propulsant toujours plus haut vers la mort, vers l'apogée de son désir.

Le gardien redescendit de son petit nuage et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Les personnes assistant au repas du président du comité de discipline et ne s'étant pas étranglé en le voyant sourire eurent le réflexe, humain, de se jeter sous les tables et faire le mort. Malgré le bruit que généra cette action groupées, Hibari ne réagit pas, se contentant de touiller avec ses baguettes son riz. Les élèves revinrent en place progressivement, taisant autant que possible les bruits et reprirent leur repas en jetant tout de même des regards inquiets vers leur camarade. Il étudiait fixement un grain de riz, perdu dans son bol. Oui, il s'était senti ainsi face à sa personne. Minuscule, confondu avec le reste du monde, presque omnivore! Puis, l'autre l'avait regardé et n'avait plus regardé que lui. Il avait senti la joie éclater en lui, prémisse d'un amour naissant. Et il avait été blessé, douloureusement, une écharde plantée dans le cœur qu'il ne désirait pas retirer maintenant. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et Tsuna déglutit.

Le roi des herbivores observait son gardien soudain devenu blême. Il avait à peine entamé son repas mais au final, était-ce vraiment important ? Il saisit son plateau et fit signe à Yamamoto et Gokudera de quitter la pièce avec lui. Accroupis, maintenant difficilement l'équilibre précaire de ses affaires, il parvint à gagner la sortie indemne en longeant les murs, se glissant le plus silencieusement possible dans les coins d'ombres. Il regarda la salle cantinière et eut un regard désolé pour les étudiants présent. Une fois dehors, il intima à ses deux amis de ne toujours pas parlé. Ce fut seulement quand ils furent sorti du bâtiment qu'il respira à nouveau. Il ne donna aucune explication aux deux gardiens qui, heureusement pour lui, ne demandèrent rien. Son intuition venait sûrement de lui sauver la vie mais de la même façon qu'elle lui avait hurlé de s'enfuir dignement, elle lui criait de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait entraperçu et oublier immédiatement sa curiosité. Après tout, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il désirait encore moins apprendre que le retour de Mukuro, c'était bien l'identité de la personne qu'aimait Hibari.

Quand Hibari quitta à son tour la pièce, il ne restait plus qu'un sanglant champ de ruines. Il repensa à la personne qui lui faisait tourner la tête, mi-agacé de ne pouvoir s'en détacher complètement mi-amusé de voir leurs points communs. Il repensa à sa prestance et au vide qu'il laissait derrière lui, le laissant orphelin d'un amour qui n'aurait jamais le temps d'éclore.

Oui, Hibari soupira encore longtemps. Principalement quand il apprit par Tsuna lui-même que non, il ne pourrait jamais revoir sa personne spéciale. Le gardien du Ciel le paya de son sang tout comme lui souffrait de n'avoir jamais pu faire couler celui de son âme-sœur. Il y mit cependant moins de vigueur, profondément ébranlé à l'idée de cet amour insatisfait.

Puis, un cinq mai parmi tant d'autres, il découvrit un énorme paquet dans la salle de réception de Namimori. Ses doigts fébriles saisirent l'enveloppe qui y était attachée et arrachèrent brutalement le papier cadeau, le dévoilé. Seulement vêtu d'un nœud rouge qui saignait sa taille, un adorable Mini Mosca se tenait devant lui. Hibari se jeta au sol, saisissant la machine dans ses bras et lui caressant la tête et lui glissant des mots d'affection à l'oreille. Il ne reverrait peut-être jamais le Gola Mosca ayant croisé sa vie et dénué son cœur de barrière mais il garderait toujours avec lui, le souvenir puissant de ce premier amour.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hibari,

Je me disais que, enfin, puisque tu es le gardien du Nuage, il est normal que je... enfin... et je me suis dis... et... bon. Voilà donc ton cadeau de notre part à tous. Tu trouveras toutes les informations qu'il te faut au dos de cette lettre. Encore un joyeux anniversaire Hibari et... à une prochaine fois... j'imagine...

PS : si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux t'en débarrasser!

PPS : Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier hein!

PPSS : Hum, on dirait que je veux des remerciement mais non, pas du tout!

PPPSS : Je ne sais plus ce que je dis! Oublies tout ça! »

« En cas de réclamation, adressez vous au 4851. Votre numéro de série est le D69181180R, modèle Mini Mosca.

Que la force soit avec toi petit Mosca!

Les entreprises 404 vous remercient de votre achat.

Spanner - Irie »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Merci à Tyu-chan pour ses idées qui débordent sur les miennes dans tous les sens. Alors, il t'a plu ce GolaMosca/Hibari ? Personnellement je suis... sceptique ? Hum, c'est le mot. Mais bon, il a dû être un adversaire agréable puisque sans limite. Et Mini Mosca est tellement adorable! Merci aux lecteurs qui passent et se taisent. Merci (un peu plus, je sais, c'est du favoritisme) à ceux qui passent et le disent. Notre mot du jour est un nombre, est un couple. Piochez-le bon, le plus évident et mis en avant ici, et vous aurez un drabble (je ne donne pas plus d'indice, je crois que là déjà les informations sont suffisantes)

Merci, encore et toujours, à eric clutter pour sa review. Je commence à te raconter ma vie mais à avoir joué pendant 10 ans avec les registres, je peux me laisser prendre au jeu pour un rien. Donc je ne prévois absolument pas ce que je vais faire. Pour cela que si tu désires un registre particulier pour un drabble, une écriture, il vaut mieux me le dire avant que je sois emportée par tout et n'importe quoi, principalement la musique.

* * *

Hibari ne l'écoutait pas.

« ...bague du Nuage... »

Quoique Dino dise, il n'écoutait pas.

« ...colère... »

Son étudiant ne lui adressait pas même un regard méprisant.

« T'immobiliser. »

Hibari voulait seulement se battre.

« Te bloquer au sol et coincer tes bras avec mon fouet. »

Et lui finissait toujours par fantasmer éveillé, dérivant dans ses monologues.

« T'embrasser et te sentir te cambrer contre moi. »

S'il avait su que l'adolescent enregistrait chacune de ses phrases, il aurait au moins pu se préparer à la vengeance de Hibari quand il revint du futur, une paire de menottes dans chaque main.

Note de fin : C'est plus dans le registre du chapitre 2, le sang en moins, le désir plus appuyé. A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses.

* * *

Drabble de Rating M, merci de tenir compte de l'avertissement.

Gokudera fumait.

Ses longs doigts enlaçaient la tige l'air de ne pas y tenir. Le fin tube blanc venait embrasser ses lèvres qui s'y accrochaient, refusant de s'en détacher.

Yamamoto regardait Gokudera fumait.

Il imaginait la main qui l'enserrait, les sensations qu'elle ferait naître en lui. Les lèvres humidifiées et la bouche qui viendrait lécher puis finalement, le prendre.

« A quoi tu penses abrutit ? »

« A toi en train de me faire une fellation. »

La cigarette de Gokudera fumait. Seule. Son propriétaire était lui bien trop occupé à regarder, incrédule, Yamamoto se pencher. Et l'embrasser.

* * *

Voici maintenant le drabble de Manion-chan. Pour le coup, je pourrai en faire une fanfiction! Ah zut, c'est éventuellement déjà fait.

Mukuro était blême de colère.

Il regardait Hibari, son beau visage orné du plus merveilleux sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le gardien était absolument magnifique. L'illusionniste crispa les poings. Lui-même n'avait jamais généré une telle expression! Pas même en acceptant de l'affronter! Et cette chose se permettait de lui voler ses droits ? Mukuro jeta un regard furieux à la chose qui, sur les cuisses de Hibari, se laissait papouiller. Elle adressa un regard moqueur à Mukuro qui avait reçu l'interdiction d'approcher son maître. Roll laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction, ses épines reprenant une taille normale.

Note de fin : Et allez, tous en cœur « Kyuuuuuuuu~ ». Ce n'est rien. Je me soigne. J'espère que tu auras apprécié la jalousie de Mukuro. Car s'il a l'HiBird de son côté, avec Roll, c'est une tout autre histoire (Roll, également appelé Barinezumi). Je suis prête à recevoir tes réclamations, conseils, autre si tu veux des modifications importantes.


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre : I'll handcuff you to death

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : M+++ ; PWP (Plot ? What Plot ? Comprendre « Duculduculduculduculduculetencoresducul »). Merci de ne pas bazarder mon compte. Si vous êtes traumatisés, on peut en parler. Ou alors vous me dites gentiment « retire cette histoire » et je le ferai.

Rating : M+++ Comme masturbation, mauvais, maléfique, masochiste, malsain et ni sadique ni sexe mais si.

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Par ailleurs, ce chapitre touche un peu à la morale et beaucoup d'autres choses. Merci ne de pas le lire si vous ne pouvez accepter le sens du mot « onanisme », comprendre « orgasme » et supporter « sadique ». De plus, ce n'est pas exactement du sexe non-consentant mais presque. Également présence de mots pouvant être considérés comme « vulgaires ».

Musique : This is the beginning – musique de Skins version française, saison 1 épisode 5

Personnage : Mystère mais pas le même.

**Chapitre Maudit**

**I'll handcuff you to death**

La pièce est moite. Odeur de sang, odeur de sexe, les extrêmes s'y mélangent et s'y confondent. Le combat fait rage dans la salle, épargnant pourtant les meubles, ne frappant que les corps et les esprits. Entaille, faiblesse. Blessure, étreinte qui s'achève sur un étranglement. Ils s'assassinent et s'apprivoisent tout à la fois, se domptant tout en s'évitant. L'air de ne pas y toucher, les corps se rapprochent. C'est pour mieux se mordre, s'abandonner. Les cheveux se mêlent, or sur noir, blanc et rouge l'éclat des armes qui se rencontrent. De sang de salive et de sueur qui s'effondre au sol bien après qu'ils se soient séparés. Et ils recommencent. Ils s'épuisent. Ou au moins, Hibari se fatigue. Lentement, il commence à éprouver la limite qui le sépare de l'autre, celle qui fait qu'il ne tiendra pas, pas suffisamment. Il s'étrangle de rage, puisant dans sa fierté indomptable. Il frappe, les coups toujours plus mortels, morsures assassines comme autant de baisers. Il rend blessure pour blessure, frissonnant de haine et de plaisir. Il est excité comme jamais face à cet autre qui le fait avancer comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il frôle l'orgasme à chaque meurtrissure, il l'effleure à chaque goutte dévalant son corps, du frisson qui remonte le long de sa colonne à la sueur qui perle sur son front. Froid et chaud, toutes les sensations s'additionnent.

Il voit flou et pourtant, dans les yeux de l'autre brille son sourire, éclat assassin qui reflète sa nouvelle arme qui tourne autour de son doigt. Un tour. Un autre. Comme une valse ininterrompue pendant qu'il se jette à nouveau dans le combat. La danse reprend, pas chassé contre coup de pied, saut quand il se baisse pour cueillir son plonger son corps au sol. Il sent sa respiration se couper sous ce regard d'acier, les pupilles agrandies, deux gouffres dans lesquels il se noie. Mais c'est encore trop peu, trop peu pour céder du terrain, trop peu pour allonger la victoire.

Il se redresse, incapable de savoir quand s'arrêter. Et son sang qui pulse dans ses veines, et son sang qui pulse sur son corps, mouvement de veste qui déguise l'attaque, pernicieuse. Pourtant, il l'esquive d'une pirouette si agile qu'il craint la contre-attaque. Mais non, l'autre se contente de le regarder, le jauger, l'évaluer. Il veut lui montrer qu'il refuse son regard sur lui. Qu'il rejette jusqu'au bout ce qu'il est et ce qu'il représente. Pourtant, ses cils se referment sur ses yeux, emprisonnant les billes anthracites qu'ils abritent. Gémissement de plaisir, il se lèche les lèvres. Le goût du sang, du sien, coule dans sa gorge comme la sueur effleure la peau. Le goût du sang qui se bloque quand les yeux croisent les siens, à nouveau. Étranglement, ses mains empoignent et serrent, serrent pour tuer. Pourtant l'autre s'esquive, pas de danse subtile. Et le tango endiablé reprend.

Son corps contre le sien et lui, si près, si proche. Il l'effleure, le voit s'échapper. Et continue la poursuite sans abandonner, sans y penser.

Soudain, l'autre l'attrape. Il écarquille les yeux, surprit. Il a oublié que dans ce jeu, les rôles ne sont pas définis. Il a oublié l'espace d'un instant, que l'autre aussi peut vouloir posséder. Les menottes qu'il tenait se retrouvent accrochées à ses poignets. Hibari frémit au contact du métal, froid. Si froid froid froid! Et son sang qui bouillonne! Il ne perdra pas. Il n'a pas qu'une arme contre lui. Son corps s'arque, épousant les courbes de l'autre. C'est à son tour d'être surpris, de laisser l'ouverture nécessaire. Hibari halète à son oreille, séduction inconsciente bienvenue. Il halète, mordille, lèche. Et à son tour, lui passe les menottes aux poignets. Attachés. Capable de tuer l'autre d'un coup de colère. D'un coup de rein.

Les vêtements s'envolent, abandonnés sur le sol tout comme leurs corps qui tombent. Tombent à n'en plus finir, tout contre la moquette. Et les mains liées qui se promènent, qui caressent comme elles peuvent, cherchant à saisir, cherchant à conquérir! La victoire est au creux des doigts, au creux des reins, cambrure malvenue. Il faiblit, il s'abandonne, il s'oublie. Le goût du sang lui rappelle d'où il vient. Le goût du sang, pas le sien. Celui qui coule en lui, plus délicieux qu'une invitation. Il lui lèche les lèvres, si froides contre les siennes. Son corps est embrassé, son corps embrassé. Il se sent vivant, peut-être pas vainqueur mais bien plus présent. Il repousse l'autre, l'allonge à son tour. Il le repousse contre le sol et vient perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. Il glisse le long de sa gorge et cette fois-ci ne serre pas. La victoire n'est plus là. Il dénude son torse, complètement, sans laisser place au moindre bout de tissu pour interrompre sa course. Et pendant que ses mains viennent jouer avec la fermeture du pantalon, il laisse ses lèvres vagabonder. Alors qu'il frôle l'érection et absorbe le soupir profond, froid lui aussi, qui échappe à son apparition, il dessine la ligne des abdominaux. Il tatoue le torse à l'encre de ses lèvres, abandonnant une traînée de salive chaude sur son passage. Caresse indécente quand le pantalon glisse des hanches, sa langue vient jouer dans le nombril. Il sent les muscles se crisper, les mains retrouvant soudain leur place dans sa chevelure noir, noir comme les poils qui esquissent l'invitation à aller plus bas sont blonds. Il se laisse prendre au jeu, déviant à la dernière seconde pour embrasser les reins, provoquant des frémissements plus violents que ses coups n'en amenaient.

Hibari est un animal. Sauvage. Carnassier. Mortel. Quand sa langue entoure le sexe dénudé, le plaisir est sans appel. Trop intense, trop violent, beaucoup trop. L'érection grossit sous ses effleurements pendant qu'il dévoile son propre membre, ses doigts enlacés venant s'y refermer. Il aspire la peau, tiraille doucement sans pour autant mordre. Pas cette fois, il lui fait déjà assez mal comme ça. Il sent le corps qui se cambre, qui cherche à entrer dans sa bouche, à pénétrer ses lèvres et le repousse, repousse les limites à ne pas franchir en venant embrasser les lourdes bourses. L'autre écarte plus les jambes sans marquer d'invitation. Même dans l'intimité, il ne se laisse pas dépasser. C'est un combat, un affrontement. Peut-être un test également, une expérimentation qui s'oublie. Alors la bouche de Hibari s'ouvre pour l'érection, l'accueillant toujours plus profondément, gémissant sa satisfaction. Et la vibration se répand jusqu'à ce que l'autre laisse échapper une plainte. Trop de plaisir tue. Et il compte bien obtenir sa mort, doit-il mettre sa vie en jeu. Il fait glisser la menace de la jouissance entre eux, sa langue venant glisser de la fente à la base du pénis, puis sa bouche qui aspire en rythme avec celui de ses doigts sur son sexe les testicules. Il ronronne en jouant avec la peau dans sa bouche, savamment lubrifiée. Il ne sait pas si c'est sa salive ou le plaisir qui suinte. Trop de désir, pour lui aussi. Il abandonne sur un dernier coup de langue le sexe durement érigé. Il sourit en imaginant la douleur qu'il doit ressentir, la douleur du besoin. Il se redresse, laissant le pénis effleurer son torse puis se presser franchement contre le sien. Il vient s'assoir sur le bas-ventre, ses fesses reposant tout contre le membre érigé. Et il se redresse. L'autre le regarde, le regarde se préparer. Il ne se prépare que pour lui-même, aspirant à ressentir ses chairs se refermer sur l'autre, à gouter ses propres hurlements de plaisir et finalement sombrer dans un orgasme puissant. Il s'imagine déjà chevauchant l'autre, lâchant la bride à ses désirs. Et son doigt qui s'introduit en lui ne fait pas mal. Le deuxième s'ajoute, entrainant un tiraillement. Il sent son corps résister un instant mais il le désir tellement. Son corps transpire, la sueur perlant sur sa peau et la colorant. Ses joues sont rougies de plaisir pendant qu'il se pénètre lui-même et il sent un début de satisfaction. Ses mains abandonnent leur tache, venant se poser sur l'abdomen de son adversaire. Ses jambes sur le sol, de chaque côté des cuisses de l'homme sous lui, il caresse l'érection, s'approchant lentement de son entrée. Quand le sommet du sexe le pénètre, il couvre son visage de ses mains. Il ne pleure pas non, il retient le cri qui veut franchir ses lèvres, celui qu'il faut taire. Il se redresse pour retirer cette gêne, cette souffrance. Et pourtant, il le désir toujours autant. Sa respiration se bloque quand le sexe s'enfonce plus profondément. Toujours pas assez, toujours trop doucement. Il ne sait plus qui il torture. Mais c'est l'autre qui amorce le premier mouvement, ses mains liées venant se croiser dans son dos. Et comme il enserre ses fesses, il commence à pousser, de plus en plus fort, pour s'enfoncer enfin complètement dans la chaleur du corps qui le domine.

Dans un flash, Hibari sent une épaule tout contre son front pendant que l'autre homme vient frapper cette partie si sensible cachée en lui. En noir et blanc, il voit le regard brillant qui fuit le sien, comme absent pendant qu'il retrouve le contrôle de lui-même et accompagne les pénétration en refermant son corps sur le membre qui lui procure tant de bien, qui apaise le feu qui ne s'éteint plus. Il vient gémir tout contre ses lèvres. Il veut mordre ses lèvres. Mais sa bouche ouverte laisse échapper des onomatopées qu'il ne comprend pas. Et l'autre lui répond, comme pour lui dire combien il souffre, combien il meurt. Mais il ne l'entend déjà plus, victime du corps qui l'allonge. Il ne l'entend plus et ses mains cachent son visage non pas de honte mais de plaisir. Il ne peut que ressentir sa présence, savourer sa peau quand il parvient à stopper ses gémissements. Il veut lui faire plus de mal. Il veut sa mort sur la conscience. Ses doigts glissent dans sa bouche, mimant devant l'autre tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Les sensations se mélangent quand la bouche vient l'embrasser. Il a son goût qui se répand en lui et le sien qu'il lui accorde. Pour mieux le faire tomber. Il glisse ses mains dans le dos de l'autre et commence à taquiner l'orifice. Les cercles se réduisent pendant qu'il introduit une première phalange, recevant en réponse un sifflement. Les pénétrations s'accélèrent et il ne peut que ressentir la chair qui s'empale sur son majeur et les testicules qui viennent frapper ses fesses. Son doigt glisse si facilement alors, et tout à coup, il sent. A cet endroit précis, cette zone si douce contre sa peau. Il l'effleure et l'autre referme ses canines sur son épaule. Morsure de serpent. Il la caresse et les coups de reins deviennent furieux. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, il reçoit, il donne, il ressent. Hibari veut fermer les yeux mais il ne peut pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Alors il triche. Il gémit, plus fort, encore plus fort. Il grogne aussi. Mais ce n'est rien contre le corps qui interrompt ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, pour retenir le temps avant la défaite. Si l'autre ne compte pas abandonner, lui non plus. Il relâche son corps pour mieux s'empaler et reprendre ce murmure incessant. Et l'autre donne des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. De plus en plus violents. Sa voix s'élève.

« Alaude »

Son corps se contracte complètement et il cherche à retenir l'orgasme qui veut lui échapper. Il sent le sperme de l'autre le remplir, encore et encore. Il le sent inspirer à nouveau et alors seulement, Hibari jouit. Il se déverse sur leurs deux ventre, son sexe pressé entre eux profitant des derniers mouvements du bassin contre le sien. Plus aucun son ne s'échappe que celui de la respiration et de leurs deux corps qui se touchent encore.

Puis le flou s'atténue. Seul le premier gardien commence lentement à s'effacer. La salle de réception reprend forme. La veste abandonnée est déchirée, le brassard intact. Hibari se redresse et s'en saisit, la posant sur ses épaules. A nouveau, il a froid.

Note de fin de l'auteur : C'est malsain, non ? Déjà, le R18 c'est pas mal. Le TYL1818 est bon aussi. Mais là, ça atteint un niveau d'étrangeté avancée. Ça devait être un truc smexy comic. Puis j'ai, après trois-quatre ans, trouvé une musique que je désespérai d'avoir. Résultat, l'histoire est au présent. J'espère que vous apprécierez la chose malgré tout. Par ailleurs, ma vie me rattrapant, je ne ferai sûrement pas de drabble jusqu'à mercredi. Merci de patienter, je ne vous oublie pas. Et alors, quel est le mot du jour ? Proche du nom de la banquise, il n'est pas blanc mais gris. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pu en penser. Oh, et Joyeux Anniversaire Hibari!

Merci à eric clutter pour sa review :). Pour le coup, il y avait des menottes... mais pas Dino. Malheureusement, Damoclès n'était pas le mot du chapitre encore avant. Par ailleurs, toutes les réponses seront données dans le dernier chapitre. Je vérifierai mes dettes mercredi soir, je suis très occupée jusqu'à ce jour là. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, au final le compte sera bon! En espérant te recroiser, bises~

Merci également à Nora Elsa (welcome back!). Kyuuuuu~à toi aussi copine! On se comprend! (J'ai un pins HiBird. Il m'arrive de le montrer et me mettre à chanter « Miiiidori tanabiku Namimoriiii nooooooo! »). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre puisqu'il est également... euh... Hibari sm et vivant! Mis à part amoureux, le compte est bon. A bientôt j'espère, bises~


	14. Chapitre 14

Titre : Am stram gram

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Court, mais intense

Rating : K

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Avertissement : Attention. Cette histoire porte sur un couple qui pourrait choquer les plus sensibles. Merci de ne pas poursuivre la lecture si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.

Musique : Âme Stram Gram – Mylène Farmer (album N°5 On Tour)

Personnage : Mystère

**Am stram gram**

Parfois, Hibari se demandait si le futur dans lequel il vivait était aussi dramatique que les Vongola le présentaient.

Certes, Byakuran bouleversait le monde de la mafia. Il n'était ni le premier ni le dernier à s'y essayer. Qu'il réussisse ou non ne le concernait absolument pas. Quoi qu'en dise les différents herbivores – mention spéciale pour la goutte d'eau et le sportif s'étant pris trop de coup sur la tête étant gamin – il n'était pas concerné.

Effectivement, là où les complications se développaient tenaient à la présence non désirée et demandée de groupes armés circulant dans Namimori. Discrets, invisibles et silencieux, il pouvait des suites de leur présence profiter seul des rues, plus personne ne se risquant à y sortir à plus de deux. Tous les événements locaux avaient été supprimé à l'exception des célébrations traditionnelles. Autrement dit, jusque là tout semblait bien se passer du point de vu du leader de la Fondation. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la délinquance – les rôdeurs mis de côté – était devenue nulle. Et Hibari avait lui le loisir de se déplacer en ville. Les rares fois où il croisait des misérables verres de terre, ceux-ci s'enfuyaient, le ventre au sol en criant à l'aide et implorant pour leur pitoyable existence. Et quand il était d'humeur joueuse, il lui suffisait de patienter quelques temps au même endroit. Alors, on lui envoyait des abrutis toujours aussi décérébrés mais un brin plus agressifs et virulents. Vues de cette façon, Byakuran et ses suiveurs constituaient son attraction du moment.

Mais Hibari était le seul dirigeant de cette ville. Et quels qu'en soient les bénéfices, il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'intrusion. Il pouvait leur donner des bons points, leur accorder un « effort exceptionnel » ou encore convoquer leurs parents pour parler de leurs excès de délinquance mais le tort était déjà fait. Il était chez lui et les intrus devaient être expulsés.

Hibari soupira avant de caresser affectueusement le ventre doux de Roll. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et vint se frotter de lui-même contre la main qu'il aimait tant. La voilà son inquiétude. Hibari ne craignait pas la guerre qu'il allait déclencher, pour peu qu'elle se soit chargée de l'attendre. Il pourrait tolérer le retour de la famille herbivore au complet. De courte durée mais il ne comptait pas les croiser plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Il pourrait même accepter, dans sa grande mansuétude, d'interagir avec le chaton sauvage et la brebis perdue. Mais ceci impliquait de remettre une chose en jeu. Et en regardant Roll pencher la tête sur le côté tout en remuant son museau, Hibari se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment le faire.

Au fond, qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'il pourrait à nouveau profiter de la présence de sa boite animale ? Il se souvint alors de l'éclat de rire de Xanxus quand il avait vu Roll pour la première fois. Mais son animal lui ne s'était pas allongé paresseusement pour prendre sa pause. Le sien ne s'était pas fait piquer et n'avait pas gardé un trou dans la patte pendant plus d'une semaine. Il repensa à la gueule ouverte du requin de Squalo, et Roll qui prit d'une rage subite parvient à repousser l'attaque du sushi géant. Il se souvint de Roll, ivre de colère. Il se remémora tous ces entraînements qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à l'appeler sans le faire souffrir. Et enfin, il se remémora l'uniforme blanc des Millefiore se tachant de rouge.

A l'autre bout du monde, son appel venait d'être reçu.

« Allo ? »

« Oh, Hibari! Je... tu vas bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai un plan pour contrer Byakuran. »

Oui, Hibari venait de prendre une décision difficile. Celle de mettre la vie de celui qu'il aimait en jeu. Il saisit le hérisson dans ses bras et vint frotter le petit nez contre le sien. L'animal gloussa de plaisir. Xanxus avait beau dire, sa boîte animal était tout de même la meilleure.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Hum. Ce texte sera réécrit. Plus tard. Et mes réponses à tous vos messages viendront demain normalement! Demain soir. Demain nuit. Toutes mes excuses. N'hésitez pas tout de même à laisser un message, ça m'encouragera à ne pas abandonner malgré la surcharge. Le mot du jour vous donnera un généreux drabble. Trouvez-le et les conditions vous reviendront. Enfin, je sais pas vous mais j'ai poussé des « Kyuuuu~ » énamourés en écrivant. J'espère que vous aussi vous subirez cette maladie grave! Mwa ha ha!


	15. Chapitre 15

Titre : Il était une fois

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Nawak again ?

Rating : K+

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Musique : Hyrule Castle – Zelda Twilight Princess

Personnage : TYLLambo

**Il était une fois  
**

Lambo s'affala sur la table avec la délicatesse d'un marshmallow doucement fumé. Autant dire qu'il dégoulina, sa tête manquant de peu de heurter le bois, ses bras croisés empêchant le choc. Il bâilla, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de la couvrir en jetant un regard à Hibari. Heureusement, ce dernier était trop occupé à disséquer du regard Ryohei qui tentait de faire de lui son témoin de mariage. Il ne manquait plus qu'un profond soupir et tout le monde comprendrait alors à quel point il s'ennuyait. Sincèrement, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux pousser. Adolescent flegmatique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir l'exploit de rester plus d'une heure dans un fauteuil sans bouger. Oh, le fauteuil était parfait. Rouge, classieux, confortable, et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le quitter. Sauf que la présence assassine de Hibari l'en dissuadait fortement. Ou les coups de coude de Gokudera. Sans compter le pied de Yamamoto qui venait écraser ses orteils déployés au grand air, le baseballeur se trompant, de peu accordons-lui au moins cela, de personne.

Il gribouillait sur les dossiers où des carrés blanc cachaient les mots qu'à son jeune âge il ne devrait pas pouvoir lire. Autant dire qu'il pouvait rarement obtenir une phrase complète. C'était bien le problème. Il n'était plus tout à fait enfant, pas encore adulte et du coup, il n'était plus tout à fait hors des réunions et pas totalement dedans. Les autres avaient développé un langage codé. Il avait bien compris que le « Code Ananas » signifiait « Apocalypse Now » ou encore « Sauvons les meubles, éloignons Hibari! ». De la même façon, les « spaghettis à la bolognaise » se recroisaient souvent le lendemain matin en news géante détaillant le massacre s'étant déroulé au cours de la nuit.

Lambo poussa un profond soupir, s'attirant le regard compatissant de Chrome. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de replonger dans ses délires intérieurs. Il avait apprit au cours de la dernière soirée – bon, il avait extorqué les gardes puisqu'un enfant mineur ne pouvait pas y assister – que la jeune fille parlait très souvent à Mukuro. Même quand celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde, à faire du nudisme ou milles autres choses licencieuses ayant pour but de faire tomber la mafia, Hibari et les prix des mangas yaoi.

Aussi léger qu'un buffle, le gardien du Tonnerre quitta la dureté de sa table contre les coussins au niveau de la tête du fauteuil. Il s'installa bien confortablement, comme tout adolescent, la tête à auteur de table. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui avant de sortir son portable pour demander à Cindy – Genny ? Oh, en dernier recours il demanderait à Ipin – pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à mourir d'ennui. A peine avait-il sortit la machine que le mobile lui brûla les mains, la balle tirée par Reborn ayant frôlé sa peau si fragile. Il afficha une moue boudeuse et s'enfonça plus encore sous la table, ses jambes s'écartant et donnant un grand coup de pied à Yamamoto au passage. De toutes façons, il ne ferait pas la différence. Il s'ennuyait régulièrement pendant les réunions. Et finissait donc souvent par découvrir les « dessous » de la famille Vongola. Entre Chrome qui avait une fois apporté Ken en laisse ici, Gokudera et Yamamoto qui faisaient des choses en se trouvant à des bouts OPPOSES de la table, les trappes souterraines permettant aux hommes de Hibari de surgir dans la salle ou à ce dernier de disparaître de façon exceptionnelle – la fois où son fauteuil s'était enfoncée dans le sol avait été grandiose – ou encore Reborn qui revisitait le concept d'exhibitionnisme, Lambo se demandait bien à quoi servait la censure qu'on lui faisait vivre.

Frustré, il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer avec se faire des nattes. Deux sur les côtés. C'était sympa, ça passait le temps. Il les défit et recommença, se mettant à sourire en sentant l'exaspération de Gokudera monter. Soit il ne supportait pas le mouvement juste à côté de lui, soit Yamamoto avait reprit ses assauts répétés.

Bercé par ses mouvements, droite, milieu, gauche, milieu, droite, milieu, gauche, milieu... droite... milieu... Lentement... gauche... Lambo se mit à somnoler.

Il se demanda si Tsuna se rendrait un jour compte de tout le temps qu'il avait perdu, assis à cette table, à parler à ses gardiens qui très clairement s'en fichaient complètement. Gokudera lui-même, ayant travaillé, n'y apprenait rien. Il se demanda si un jour il le regretterait. Et soudain, la lumière fut.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fiévreux. Avant de vite les refermer. L'idée ne devait surtout pas s'envoler, elle était trop belle.

Lambo rouvrit doucement une paupière, puis l'autre. Et c'était devant lui. Reborn, quarante ans plus tard, atteints par un nombre incalculable de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Et Lambo qui avec sa petite cinquantaine poussait son fauteuil. Il se mit à pouffer doucement avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. Ah, Tsuna. Soixante-quatre ans, toujours puceau. S'il était toujours vivant. S'il continuait à leur imposer ces réunions, il ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Lambo riait un peu moins à cette idée mais poursuivit la photo de famille qu'il avait imaginé. Xanxus ne serait sûrement pas très loin, alcoolique au possible. Squalo finirait par demander le divorce, la garde de Beat et partirait vivre avec des moines tibétains, se rasant le crâne. En pensant alcool, il se tourna vers Gokudera. Lui et son cancer généralisé auraient du mal à échapper à un Yamamoto shooté au viagra. Finalement, des Vongola aux petites pilules bleus, il n'y avait que peu de lettres et le baseballeur ne ferait sûrement pas la différence. Quand à Chrome et ses addictions, elle risquait surtout l'overdose! A force de cumuler les dépendances, elle finirait par en payer le prix!

Avec un regard d'une intense satisfaction personnelle, Lambo étudia Ryohei. Ah, Ryohei. L'avenir lumineux de la famille Vongola. Illuminé surtout! A passer son temps à hurler, il allait rapidement perdre ses cordes vocales! Et si les sportifs n'étaient pas réputé pour leur longue durée de vie, il ne manquerait pas à l'appel. Il aurait sûrement eu le temps d'en fabriquer quinze comme lui avant de disparaître, vers la trentaine, par simple traumatisme crânien. Parfois, la vie était une chienne. Surtout quand son possesseur faisait des combats de boxe contre un kangourou.

Lussuria s'en sortirait plutôt bien après ses multiples opérations, ses liposuccions et autres injections de botox. Mais le jour où la peau lâcherait, il espérait ne pas être présent. Belphegor au contraire, après avoir eu une brève – mais radicale – carrière dans la chirurgie et finalement finir à la rue, Squalo ayant donné le château qu'il s'était approprié à la suite du divorce à une quelconque secte, pourrait veiller sur lui dans ces instants dramatiques, lui-même ayant fini par se planter avec l'un de ses couteaux. Fran n'y tiendrait plus de joie. Il retirerait son chapeau et, n'y parvenant plus, se tirerait une balle dans sa bien grosse tête. Il devait oublier quelqu'un dans le lot mais ne parvenait vraiment plus à se le rappeler.

Quand au Kokuyo gang, Mukuro finirait bien par découvrir les joies de la prison civile après celle des mafieux et regretterait peut-être alors l'intimité qu'il avait pu posséder. Ken créerait son propre zoo et parviendrait péniblement à se nourrir de croquettes pour chien. Quand à Chikusa, il paierait le prix de nombreux tatouages, percings et autres blessures physiques.

Oui, Lambo éprouvait une grande, immense, satisfaction à tous les imaginer démunis face à lui, encore jeune et bien portant. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et parcouru du regard la salle. Et soudain, il le vit. Son plus gros problème. Le seul qui pourrait lui faire concurrence et même-

Lambo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se remit à bouder. Il serait peut-être toujours bien portant contrairement aux autres oui. Mais comparé à Hibari, mister je ne prends peut-être plus un centimètre mais toujours pas ni poids ni ride, il savait très bien lequel des deux enterrerait l'autre.

Ah, la vie, la plus grande de toutes les injustices venait en très peu de temps de lui apporter énormément de joie. Puis brutalement une tristesse indicible.

« M'en fiche, Reborn mourra avant moi! »

Note de fin de l'auteur : En fait, je crois qu'il y a du yaoi là dedans. Ça n'était pas voulu. Court message, mes yeux pleurent de fatigue. Le mot du jour, bonjour, est malade. Bonne chance!

Merci à Nora Elsa, merci à eric clutter, merci à tous les lecteurs revieweurs, merci à ceux qui préfèrent se taire (non pas de se taire, je vous en veux quand même un peu pour ça). Des réponses complètes demain, ça devrait être bon.


	16. Chapitre 16

Titre : De Nuage et de Brume

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Menaçant, inquiétant, apaisant, nuage et brume tout à la fois. Romantisme entre carnivores.

Rating : M

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci ne de pas le lire si vous ne pouvez accepter le sens du mot « onanisme », comprendre « orgasme » et supporter « sadique ». Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas exactement une relation "saine" mais on s'en approche! Également présence de mots pouvant être considérés comme « vulgaires ».

Discalmer : Je ne possède rien. Si le manga m'appartenait, on saurait exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant que Hibari est retenu au centre de Kokuyo. On aurait eu des détails sur l'entraînement qu'il a subit avec Dino. Byakuran et Irie porteraient leur bague à l'annulaire gauche et ce manga serait invendu.

Musique : Disons essentiellement Sky Father - 6 days Riot

Personnage : TYLMukuro

**La fin de toute chose**

**De Nuage et de Brume**

1

Voilà, dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Et le futur n'était ni tout à fait décevant ni tout à fait satisfaisant. Partagé entre guerre et paix, Hibari profitait de la douceur d'une nuit de mai. La lune éclairait le jardin qu'il avait fait construire, le shishi odoshi rythmant le temps s'écoulant avec l'eau.

Les Vongola continuaient à se stabiliser sous le règne de leur chef. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas oublié ses racines profondes d'herbivore et confirmait la réputation qu'il possédait déjà dix ans auparavant d'un être remarquablement insupportable par sa mollesse et son imposante nullité. Le mon de la mafia se transformait sous son travail, perdant son côté sombre pour s'approcher de la bande conviviale partageant un verre entre amis en rentrant du travail. Les activités prolifiques, comprendre illicites, se poursuivaient. Mais l'aura du Dixième venait frapper le cœur des plus grandes brutes. Ou sinon, la lame du baseballeur s'en chargeait.

Ils avaient tous évolué, se transformant à leur tour alors que l'âge adulte venait les frapper de sa consistante réalité. Ils n'étais plus des gamins lycéens profitant de la vie entre les murs surprotégés de Namimori. Le monde avait été dur avec eux et leur avait envoyé leur lot de coups durs, les tirant de plus en plus vers leurs responsabilités. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Ces moments où son cœur pouvait s'emballer dans la poursuite d'une attaque, dans l'instant de flottement après avoir été repousser, dans ces quelques secondes qui font la différence entre celui qui vit et celui qui meurt. Il l'avait éprouvé cette sensation, la célébrité des Vongola et la faiblesse que représentait l'arrivée d'une bande de gamins dans la famille jouant en sa faveur. Ils avaient attiré les regards autant que les combats. Et plus il se battait et plus il s'améliorait. Il le réalisait surtout quand il affrontait Ryohei, le boxer entretenant toujours ce désir de sympathiser virilement avec lui. Mais avec les années qui passaient, les affrontements se faisaient plus rare. Ceux qui s'enclenchaient étaient intenses, ils lui retournaient les tripes et lui procuraient un plaisir immense. Mais ils s'espaçaient dans le temps, le laissant seul responsable de provoquer les conflits.

Il avait pendant quelques années apprécié les conséquences du nom Vongola. Les ennemis venaient toquer à sa porte, se pressant sur le palier pour être celui qui le massacrerait. Et lui n'avait plus qu'à choisir, à sélectionner celui qui le ferait le plus trembler. Aujourd'hui au contraire, on en venait à l'éviter pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la si puissante organisation. Trop puissante.

Un hululement s'éleva, venant troubler la quiétude de sa demeure. HiBird s'envola dans un froissement d'ailes, restant longtemps visible, point jaune évoluant sous les étoiles.

Hibari s'allongea sur le sol en bois qui faisait la jonction entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, réajustant les pans de son vêtement. La nuit n'était pas encore assez douce pour qu'il ne risque pas de tomber malade en restant trop longtemps. Il bâilla profondément et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard rouge et bleu d'une chouette qui volait au dessus de lui. A moins que ce ne soit l'ombre de Mukuro, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui soit venu l'espionner encore une fois. Hibari se redressa, regardant la direction dans laquelle elle s'était envolée. Il hésita un instant puis, ses mains prêtes à saisir ses tonfas, la suivie.

Il finit par arriver à l'ancien centre de Kokuyo. Sur la table, une note abandonnée l'attendait.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Reviens demain. »

2

L'heure avançait. Subjectivement du moins. En réalité, il ne devait pas être là depuis plus de cinq minutes avant qu'une jeune femme n'entre. A moins que ce ne soit un homme.

« Chrome. »

« Bonsoir Hibari. Mukuro va bientôt arriver. Il... il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il ne tarderait pas, qu'il avait juste une petite chose à faire. »

« Il croit que je vais l'attendre ? »

« Non non, ça n'est pas ça. Au fait, c'était votre anniversaire hier ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, sinon j'aurai- »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Dino vous passe le bonjour. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus important. »

« Oh. Hum, vous le... voyez souvent ? »

La façon dont la jeune femme appuya son « le », elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Hibari soupira avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais les moyens de l'en empêcher. Ou que tu le ferais si tu le pouvais. »

Chrome rougit avant de s'assoir en silence sur le canapé. Elle se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Hibari combattre. Elle était venu quand il avait affronté le Gola Mosca. Elle était assez curieuse de découvrir cette personne que Mukuro tenait à saluer en arrivant à Namimori. Elle était venue par curiosité. Mais à peine s'était-elle installée qu'elle sentie la présence de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. Lui aussi regardait.

Puis les années avaient poursuivi leur avancée. Et aujourd'hui encore, Mukuro le regardait. Elle pouvait le sentir qui inconsciemment, était revenu quand la voix de Hibari s'était élevée. Pourtant, il attendait avant de prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Hibari se tenait sur des éclats de verre si vieux qu'ils s'effritaient sous ses pieds. La lumière de la lune venait le frapper de dos, ne restituant qu'une ombre auréolée de lumière. Elle sursauta en voyant les armes qu'il tenait en main, elle ne les avait pas vu jusqu'à cet instant.

« Sors de là. »

« Kufufu. Impressionnant. Tu t'améliores sans arrêt. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. »

« Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à tuer les rapaces et autres rampants que tu utilises pour m'espionner. »

« Oya, tu imagines que je ne viens te voir que sous ces formes ? Tu ne pourrais pas me battre si je sortais de prison. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu en sortiras ? »

« Et bien, disons que je suis là pour en discuter. »

Dix ans. Dix ans et quelques mois depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, à cet endroit, aux mêmes places. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils se battaient vraiment à armes égales.

« Il paraît qu'il me manque une information tu sais. »

Hibari se mit à sourire. Les armes n'étaient peut-être pas aussi égales qu'il l'avait imaginé. Après tout, les informations lui appartenaient maintenant. Son jeu était décidément le meilleur. Il se rapprocha, sourire de joker aux lèvres. Un fauteuil apparu dans son dos dans lequel il s'assit tranquillement. La table basse les séparer, le reste se confondant. Sourire aux lèvres, cheveux bruns, il y avait juste cette teinte bleu, cette faiblesse également.

« Tu veux marchander avec moi ? »

Question doucereuse. Le ton ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça. Et pourtant, dix ans avaient passé.

« Je peux réaliser tous tes souhaits Hibari. »

Plus de taquinerie cette fois, le nom marque le marchandage.

« Je pourrai également te menacer mais ceci devrait plus te plaire qu'autre chose, je me trompe ? »

« Essaye. »

« Kufufu. Il serait si facile de faire disparaître tout l'oxygène de la pièce. »

« Oh ? J'ai plus d'entraînement que Chrome à ce jeu. »

La conversation tournait en rond. Eux aussi. L'un contre l'autre, l'un fac à l'autre. Ça semblait tellement absurde.

« Il y a une personne dont je devrai savoir le nom. »

« Oh ? »

« Et c'est étrange puisque je suis sensé avoir reçu tous les souvenirs du futur que vous avez visité. »

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant ce mois où Chrome n'était pas là ? »

Le coup était parti tout seul, sans aucun avertissement. Mukuro avait frappé la table de son poing, avant de confondre sa rage dans son rire.

« Soyez heureux qu'elle se porte bien. Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je ne connais pas cette personne ? »

« Il peut y avoir beaucoup de raisons. »

« Voyons Kyoya, de nous deux, je suis l'illusionniste. N'est-ce pas ? »

Nuage, brume, Hibari se demanda un instant s'il était le seul à mélanger les genres. Juste un instant. Mukuro avait après tout la désagréable habitude d'apprécier les bains de foule.

« Pourquoi je ne connais pas l'identité de celui qui m'a libéré ? »

« Tu as dû oublier. »

« Oublier ? Oui, certainement. Et tu ne me rafraichirais pas la mémoire ? »

« Tu n'as rien à m'offrir que je veuille. »

« Vraiment Kyoya ? Rien du tout ? »

« Tu t'épuises, retournes dormir. »

« Et bien, nous nous reverrons dans ta nuit Kyoya. Penses à laisser la fenêtre ouverte encore une fois. Tu es particulièrement reposant quand tu dors. »

L'illusion disparu avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Chrome se tenait face à lui, un peu égarée. Les yeux dans le vague, brumeux, elle finit par se ressaisir. Mais Hibari avait déjà disparu.

3

« Pourquoi Chrome ne sait pas de qui il s'agit ? »

« Yo. »

La réponse remua quelques souvenirs. Ils se remémorèrent simultanément toutes ces années où leurs combats avaient pu être précédé de ce mot. Mukuro l'avait toujours savouré. A leur rencontre déjà, il s'était senti particulier, distingué par le si puissant Hibari Kyoya.

« Je ne suis pas là pour l'affronter. Te tuer ne me donneras pas la réponse. »

« Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? »

« Voyons Kyoya, n'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux ? Tu n'as pas atteint mon niveau en dix ans. Je pourrai te donner dix années de plus que le résultat ne changerait pas. Tu finiras toujours à genoux. Pressé de revivre l'expérience ? »

La blessure est restée intacte. Elle s'est infectée avec le temps, à force de coups de couteaux répétés pour la rouvrir, la torturer, l'entretenir. Mukuro a le plaisir de voir la rage envahir le regard de Hibari. Il a toujours savouré cette expression qui montre à quel point il est au dessus lui.

« Pourquoi Chrome ne sait pas de qui il s'agit ? »

« Parce qu'elle est faible. »

« Pourquoi je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ? »

Les armes sont ressorties. Les tonfas dansaient dans ses mains, troublés par la luminosité une fois encore. Mukuro se demanda un instant à quel point il appréciait la vue de Hibari, prêt à lui sauter dessus, son yukata s'ouvrant et laissant deviner le corps fin et musclé qu'il masquait. Il se demanda un instant si en l'énervant assez il pourrait le voir faire danser ses menottes autour de son index. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il émettait. Le Nuage. Charismatique. Pas étonnant que lui-même possède également cette flamme. Après tout, sans promesse aucune, Mukuro était aussi suivi que le gardien du Nuage. Mais ce n'était pas sa principale caractéristique.

« Kufufu! Si pressé toujours. »

4

Reborn l'avait contacté plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'il gardait le silence. Dix ans que l'Arcobaleno observait l'illusionniste. Et voilà que maintenant, il commençait à envisager sa réintégration. Mais il ne se risquerait pas à le faire de lui-même. Après tout, il était Reborn, il n'intervenait pas dans les conflits.

Hibari soupira, s'assoupissant doucement. Et soudain, il le sentit. Il ne se retourna pas quand il devina la personne qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'approchait, tout contre lui. La couverture bougea légèrement comme il s'installait dessus, son corps entourant celui de Hibari.

« Tu ne comptes pas ouvrir les yeux ? »

Il ne comptait pas non plus parler. De toutes façons, l'autre ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il pouvait vivre la caresse, caresse du vide. Il répondit au baiser, ses mains se glissant dans les cheveux, mensongers. La couverture fut rapidement repoussée. Ils prenaient leur temps. Les étreintes de la nuit laissaient la place au secret, elles permettaient de taire ce qu'il se passait et leur laissait la possibilité, qu'ils saisissaient, de ne pas regarder plus loin que leurs deux corps qui se fondaient, alors que l'un d'entre eux n'était déjà plus un être physique mais juste imaginé. Parfois, Hibari se demandait s'il n'était pas celui qui entretenait l'illusion. Puis les mains qui le saisissaient lui rappelaient que son imagination, sur ce plan au moins, n'atteignait pas un tel niveau. Il soupira en sentant un doigt le pénétrer, son souffle plus consistant que l'autre homme. Il soupira quand il s'introduit en lui, la fausse chaleur qui l'envahissait plus imaginaire encore que l'odeur de la sueur. Le goût sur sa langue n'était qu'une imagination, une invention. Et pourtant, il s'en délectait comme il venait dans le silence de la nuit.

Mukuro allait rester. Et quand il se réveillerait, il aurait disparu. Mais Hibari savait la vérité. Une fois il s'était réveillé juste avant que Mukuro ne s'efface. Le corps immatériel l'avait tenu dans ses bras, s'accrochant à sa taille, luttant pour rester, repoussant ses limites plus longtemps encore, avant de finalement disparaître.

5

Hibari regardait fixement l'oiseau. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à se séparer de son impression. Il marcha droit dans sa direction, l'oiseau roucoulant et trébuchant maladroitement en s'éloignant légèrement. Il se demanda un instant à quel point l'illusionniste pouvait s'épuiser dans sa quête pour en être réduit à ça. Il s'approcha encore.

« Un pigeon ? »

Un rire retentit dans son dos. Non, cela ne venait pas de l'animal. C'était ailleurs. Plus inconsistant. Hibari releva la tête. La lune brillait. Les nuages glissaient doucement dans le ciel, l'air de ne pas y être fixés.

Dans la mare d'eau, les formes dessinées changeaient. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord. Puis il entendit la voix de Kusakabe et se détourna du reflet qui s'embrumait déjà. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits n'avaient pas lieu d'être, plus insaisissables encore que l'eau. Gokudera le retint longtemps, discutant le moindre des mots qu'il avait employé en écrivant son rapport. Trois heures pour trois mots, il se demandait à quel point le gardien de la Tempête pouvait être ennuyeux. Dix ans déjà et il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais il ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes. Après tout, le modèle était déjà enregistré dans son portable. Et dans ses mails. Puis, dire « Mission terminée. Hibari. » était sûrement la seule chose que le cerveau de ces herbivores pouvait comprendre.

Quand il revint plus tard, il ne restait plus que son reflet troublé pour le regarder.

6

Il savait ce qu'il se passerait en entrant dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il se laissa surprendre contre le mur, les mains se refermant sur son corps. Il se sentait dévoilé, dénudé alors qu'il portait encore ses habits. Et sa cravate toucha le sol. Il se retourna et plaqua l'autre au sol. Il les déshabilla violemment et s'empala sur le sexe érigé. Il souffrait mais ce n'était pas réel. Il savait supporter la douleur, il pouvait l'oublier. Et il l'oublia comme l'autre se mettait à caresser son corps, à l'idolâtrer de ses mains. Il l'oublia comme les contours se floutaient autour de lui et qu'il ne restait plus rien que du blanc et du gris. A moins qu'il ne l'imagine aussi.

Hibari finit par se retrouver allonger dans les bras de Mukuro, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait surtout. Parce qu'au final, la seule chose qu'il y avait ici était lui, dans sa chambre. La situation était normale, banale. Presque ennuyeuse.

« Kufufu. Et après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Prétentieux. »

7

Hibari avait fini par éteindre son portable. Tsuna avait passé la journée à l'appeler. Il semblerait que Mukuro soit parvenu à entrer en contact avec lui et à avoir entretenu une conversation avec lui sans que Gokudera n'en soit inquiété, ou que le roi des herbivores ne panique. Mais dix ans avaient passé. Et la dernière impression qu'il avait eu était celle d'un adulte, responsable, qui leur avait donné les secondes nécessaire pour sauver Uni, celle d'un homme qui avait utilisé son corps à bout pour combattre avec eux les couronnes funéraires. Il ne se souvenait plus de la douleur, du sang, de l'affrontement et de sa terreur, misérable. Il ne se souvenait peut-être plus qui s'en était pris à un enfant. Il ne voyait plus cet imbécile que Mukuro désirait toujours la même chose et que son désir de vengeance était toujours là.

Le gardien du Nuage bâilla en s'appuyant contre la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il se demanda s'il aurait perdu la main avec Mukuro arrivant quelques temps plus tôt. Il savait que Tsuna ne lui poserait que des problèmes en apprenant qu'il avait bloqué le nom de la personne ayant libéré Mukuro dans le futur. Il savait qu'il allait au devant de longues conversations, de lettres s'il le fallait, d'un harcèlement qui mènerait Kusakabe à la crise de nerfs. Mais, au final, il pourrait peut-être trouver le moyen de s'en amuser.

Et puis, Tsuna n'était-il pas celui qui avait accepté qu'il se charge du cas Mukuro ?

8

Yamamoto tira sur l'apparition avant de fondre sur l'illusion, son sabre prêt à trancher l'air. Hibari le regarda faire, ennuyé. Il avait déjà essayé, dix ans auparavant. Il se souvint de la frustration qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'autre rire, replacer ses cheveux et simplement sourire avant de le toucher. Le fantôme de son passé s'était estompé juste après et était revenu le hanter, quasiment toutes les nuits.

Finalement, il tendit le dossier au gardien de la Pluie qui commençait déjà à sympathiser avec le détenu. Il saisit le chèque signé par Gokudera, ne prêtant pas attention au mémo dessus. A chaque fois, le bras droit des Vongola lui rappelait combien il devait à la famille - ce qui le faisait sourire -, qu'il en était un membre lui aussi - ce qui l'énervait - et qu'il était honteux qu'il fasse payer, et autant, son propre boss. Comme si Tsuna lui avait déjà donné un ordre. Comme s'il avait déjà osé s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Tout comme l'épuisante bonne humeur de Yamamoto, même si, un instant, un air sombre vint recouvrir son visage quand il prit le dossier en main. Ou peut-être qu'il était nostalgique. Il se souvenait de l'adolescent qu'il avait croisé, tellement amicale, horriblement insupportable. Pas autant que Ryohei mais ce dernier avait la décence de se battre. Yamamoto lui était ailleurs. Et il avait été l'un des plus changés par son voyage dans le futur. Contrairement à Hibari qui avait replongé dans la routine de Namimori dès son retour. Il se souvint encore comment adolescent il avait immédiatement trouvé ses repaires dans ses appartements. Il sentait que cet endroit lui appartenait. Et aujourd'hui encore, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre la maison qu'il avait visité dans le futur et celle qu'il avait. Beaucoup d'autres choses avaient changé. Hibari restait lui, semblable. En revanche, Yamamoto avait plus qu'évolué. Il avait changé. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur le gardien. Et quand Mukuro lui demanda à quoi il pensait, lui demanda le nom de la personne qui troublait ses pensées, cette fois-ci, Hibari lui répondit sans hésiter. Ils se battaient, s'enlaçaient, se repoussaient. Ils se prenaient l'un l'autre, incapable de se détacher. Et la sensation était douloureusement irréelle.

9

« Ce n'était pas Byakuran quand même. »

« Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. »

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne me dis pas de qui il s'agit non plus. »

Hibari ne répondit rien. Il ne comptait pas livrer le plus infime indice à cet imbécile. Il s'était fait emprisonner à cause de ses propres erreurs. Il devrait réussir à s'en sortir seul. Hibari l'avait affronté, il savait intimement qu'il en était capable. Ou peut-être qu'il le surestimait. Il fronça les sourcils et embrassa l'illusionniste. Il se demanda si l'homme ressentait vraiment du plaisir à ce contact. Il se demanda s'il ressentait seulement son contact. Et finalement, il le repoussa. Ou bien c'était Mukuro qui partait. Encore.

10

« Qui est-ce ? »

Dix ans avaient passé. Dix ans de prison. Et depuis dix jours, cette question était récurrente. Elle avait toujours trainé entre eux mais il semblerait que Mukuro ne puisse plus patienter. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà dix ans. Qu'est-ce que changerait une année de plus ?

« Qui donc ? »

« Kufufu. Cette charmante personne dans le reflet. »

« Techniquement, tu es le reflet. Mais le charmant me fait douter. Et pour ce qui est d'être une personne- »

« Oya, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. Je venais juste te dire bonsoir. »

« Dans mon miroir, quand je sors de la douche. »

« Heureux hasard. »

Hibari brisa le miroir. Sept ans de malheur ? La définition commune du malheur étant la mort, Hibari espéra qu'il gagnerait sept années de combats. Milles Mukuro se reflétaient sous ses pieds, les lèvres dévoilant des rangées de dents assassines.

« Les cheveux te vont bien comme ça aussi. Même si j'aimais beaucoup ta coupe de bon élève. »

Hibari ne répondit pas. Des nuages apparurent dans la pièce, entourant son corps d'une protection plus inconsistante que ne l'aurait été des vêtements. Il haïssait toujours autant les illusionnistes. Mais à en avoir trop fréquentés, trop affrontés, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fini par en propre toutes les mauvaises habitudes. Il se souvint un moment des combats que lui avait promis le futur. Il repensa à toutes ces batailles qu'il ne disputerait pas. Il se demanda si en affrontant la personne qu'il était devenu dans le monde qu'ils avaient vu, il gagnerait. Il se demanda si au final, il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose.

Un vent se leva et vint souffler ses nuages, ne laissant plus que la brume qui montait du sol et envahissait la pièce.

11

Le goût du sang sur sa langue le surprit. Oui, il avait mordu Mukuro. Oui, ce dernier saignait donc. Mais, il n'était pas réel. Pourtant, le goût emplissait sa bouche, emplissait son corps. Mukuro geignit contre lui. Et Hibari se demanda à quel point ses illusions prenaient consistance.

« Oya ma douce alouette, si tu pouvais éviter ce regard embrumé, j'ai l'impression de te posséder sans en ressentir la satisfaction. »

« Pervers. »

« Kufufu! »

Le rire s'étouffa sur un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentait l'érection de Mukuro dans sa main. Il la sentait se durcir. Et sous son autre main, son cœur battait, affolé. Il voyait son visage rougir et la sueur perler. Il se repaissait de cette vision, se demandant si lui-même, n'alimentait pas l'illusion. Sa langue parcourait le membre et il sentait les tremblements monter, tout comme sa propre excitation. Pourtant, rien n'était vrai dans ce qui arrivait. Ils se battaient, se bousculaient à nouveau, et son corps ressenti à nouveau cette possession que seul Mukuro lui donnait. Il grogna de frustration. Il replanta ses dents dans sa lèvres, savourant le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il pouvait être faux, il s'en fichait. Un jour, il le tuerait. Et alors, à jamais, il aurait son sang sur les mains.

12

« Je ne sais toujours pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. »

La main vaporeuse lui caressait les cheveux dans une attitude berçante, reposante. Hibari bâillait doucement en appréciant l'air qui venait frapper sa peau, puisque ce n'était rien de plus.

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Oh mais si, je tiens à ce que tu me sois redevable. Hum... que dirais-tu d'un Gola Mosca ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien, tu pourrais le combattre, j'aurai le plaisir de te voir l'affronter, tout le monde y gagne, non ? »

« Abruti. Tu m'as déjà vu le combattre. »

« Mais il paraît qu'ils sont plus puissants maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas de Gola Mosca. »

« Oya oya, tu n'es pas obligé de me menacer du regard, ça me donne l'impression d'être nu devant toi. »

« Tu es nu. »

« Oh, effectivement! Et nous n'en profitons pas ? »

Hibari retint le rire cinglant qu'il avait au fond de la gorge. Ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble, ou du moins l'imaginaient-ils, malgré la distance physique, les barreaux, le coma et qui ils étaient. Ils en profitaient sûrement déjà assez comme ça.

Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ses lèvres qui venaient happer celles de Mukuro, recueillir le vide dans la bouche de l'autre, en quête de néant, toujours. Et son corps ne fut plus qu'un long gémissement.

13

Le sang, les cris, les hurlements. Ses menottes faisaient jaillir des geysers, les humains réduits à l'état de chairs sanguinolentes.

Hibari entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Quand il se retourna, il ne restait plus rien que l'écho de l'illusion se répercutant sur les murs.

14

Le hérisson se tenait sur les cuisses de Mukuro. Qui n'était pas là. Depuis plus de dix ans et quelques mois.

15

« Dis-moi, tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une différence entre les nuages et la brume ?

Les questions de Lambo résonnaient entre eux. Il avait fallu qu'il pose cette question. Dix ans plus tôt. Il avait fallu qu'il demande à voix haute ce que tout le monde supposait déjà. Il avait fallu que ce gamin abrutit montre un bout de vérité. Il avait fallu le digne sacrifice de Tsuna pour diminuer la colère froide de Hibari, la haine bouillant dans son regard. Et les paroles avaient continué, toutes plus assassines.

« Disons qu'ils s'alimentent et se confondent. Ils se ressemblent énormément. Assez pour être proches. Mais ils conservent la distance nécessaire pour être deux gardiens séparés. Ciaossu Mukuro. »

Les réponses de Reborn et le silence qui était survenu quand ils avaient réalisé la présence de l'illusionniste avaient été effrayant.

Puis, Hibari était parti. Et il avait gardé, précieusement, le nom tout contre lui. Celui de la délivrance et de la liberté. Un nom aussi libre que les nuages qui ne se donnait pas, tout comme le mot d'éternité. Il l'avait gardé, enfermant Mukuro dans un palais de glace où il avait, avec des morceaux de verre brisé, essayé de reconstituer le nom oublié.

Hibari se retourna, regardant Mukuro qui lui souriait. Il ne répondit pas.

16

« Fran. »

Derrière son masque, derrière la vitre, Mukuro sourit imperceptiblement. L'illusion de Hibari s'effaça et au même moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Il t'aura fallu dix ans et seize jours pour comprendre ? »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Mais voyons Hibari, ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Mukuro sourit en venant caresser la joue du gardien du Nuage.

« Dis-moi, tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une différence entre les nuages et la brume ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Moi aussi. »

17 ?

Note de fin de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est fini. Joyeux anniversaire Hibari. Je crois bien que j'en ai fini pour les séries de OS sur lui. Oui, l'histoire a été mise à jour à 23h59. Je suis dans les temps. Je tenais donc à remercier tous les lecteurs.

Merci à Hadurra (première revieweuse de cette histoire. Pour tous les coups et blessures qu'elle a reçu. En espérant que tu guérisses vite et qu'on puisse se recroiser rapidement).

A Manion-chan (pour sa grande fidélité, la constance de ses messages, ses excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'exister et ses messages lu le matin au réveil. Courage pour tes textes).

A Sushie-chan (encore et toujours ma belle. Parce que tu mérites tous les cadeaux du monde et que j'espère que l'écriture se reglissera entre tes doigts).

A DisiniTana (et son adorable pseudo qui me donne envie de jouer à Dissidia à chaque fois que je le lis).

A littledidi11 (un jour, j'écrirai la version qui se déroule dans ma tête. En attendant, je vais me refaire les GW).

A Tyu (encore, toujours, pour tellement de choses que je ne peux plus les compter! Et pour avoir également allumé une bougie pour Hibari).

A Revan-Hikin (pour le compliment, Hibari a effectivement son caractère et savoir que tu le trouves relativement bien restitué, merci encore).

A eric clutter (pour beaucoup de choses là aussi. Toutes mes félicitations pour tes victoires et merci d'avoir demandé plus de moi, merci de ne pas m'en avoir voulu pour mon retard final).

A Nora Elsa (en mode flemmarde! QEHE va pouvoir reprendre, j'espère t'y recroiser. En attendant, merci beaucoup d'être venue ici, ça m'a fait plaisir).

A bloodtaki2 (pour ton avatar aussi qui me faisait rêver dès que je cliquais sur ton profil. Pour les échanges, pour avoir apprécié le X18 et le R18).

A Inurame (pour ses critiques qui m'ont permis de réfléchir à nouveau sur mon écriture. Pour avoir accepté de dire les choses et m'avoir fait rire).

Normalement, à ce jour et à cette heure je n'ai oublié personne. Reste maintenant à soulever la question des drabbles.

Les mots étaient, dans l'ordre, asphalte – charismatique – cerisier – hédonisme – sibyllins – bitume – mortifère – palais – gentiane – faille/effrayée – labyrinthe – 4851/6918 – anthracites – mansuétude - fiévreux/MST

eric clutter, Hibari est réputé pour aimer les choses mignonnes. Haru nous a obtenu cette information au péril de sa vie et il a reconnu AIMER les choses mignonnes, directement, sans honte aucune, en montrant le HiBird mais également Roll, qu'il gardait dans sa veste. J'ai été marquée par cette scène (qui en plus se terminait sur une ouverte au 6918). Puis, ce regard de Hibari quand il rencontre son hérisson ivre pour la première fois, il y avait tant d'affection dedans! En tant qu'auteur, investie de tous les pouvoirs, j'ai donc choisi d'exagérer leur situation. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça m'amuse toujours autant.

Alaude a un nom qui est censé venir du français « Alouette ». Le passage ne s'est pas fait sans difficulté comme nous pouvons le constater. Mais du coup, entre Alouette et Hibari, il n'y a qu'une langue. Je trouve personnellement Alaudi plus posé que Hibari, un peu plus comme TYLHibari. Et peut-être un poil moins sadique. Mais au final, ils se confondent très bien l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

Fran avait trouvé le prince charmant. Séduisant, éventuellement fou, il suivait le sillage laissé par15 cet homme sans qu'il parvienne à savoir si ce qu'il lui faisait faire était « bien » ou « mal ». Il était pourtant intelligent, très même. Mais ces préoccupations lui passaient au dessus de la tête depuis leur rencontre. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était de savoir pourquoi il se mettait à rire dès qu'il lui disait ses sentiments.

« Je t'aime Mukuro. Au fait, voudrais-tu bien retirer ton trident de ma tête ? C'est désagréable. »

« Kufufu! Si tu le dis Little One. »

Voilà Manion-chan, je crois que c'est à la fois romantique, avec une belle déclaration d'amour mais... quand je pense Fran et Mukuro, j'imagine Fran transpercé par le trident. C'est très imagé, ça a un côté Cupidon, la couche-culotte en moins. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, il est retravaillable à volonté!

* * *

Fran le regardait, incrédule. Ce garçon représentait une énigme pour lui. Il en avait tellement entendu parler, que ce soit par Belphegor ou Mukuro, et alors qu'il le voyait, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas exagéré. L'adolescent était petit. Certes, il était encore jeune, mais il avait entendu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grandit dix ans plus tard. Mais ce qui marquait était son visage, fin, beau. Et son expression furieuse comme il regardait l'autre illusionniste. Il se demanda s'il saurait, lui aussi, allumer une flamme aussi brillante dans les yeux de Hibari.

Et une autre déclaration d'amour pour Manion-chan, une! Portes-toi bien et merci encore pour tout.

* * *

Dino n'était plus aussi maladroit.

Il parvenait à rester le boss Cavallone en l'absence de ses hommes, tant qu'il distinguait encore leur présence. Il avait arrêté de courtiser Hibari et s'était mis à le draguer, délaissant les roses et la poésie contre du chantage et des promesses de combat qu'ils ne terminaient plus.

Non, Dino n'était plus aussi maladroit.

« Je déteste les illusions. Et que tu me demandes dix ans plus tard de sortir avec toi en est une. Je vais te battre à mort. »

Il n'était plus aussi maladroit. Juste terriblement gaffeur.

eric clutter, voici en retard un D18 que je te devais. Je trouve Dino tellement "clumsy" (oui, en français ça n'est pas encore assez appuyé). En espérant que son côté perdu te plaise tout de même!

* * *

Sebastian regardait l'entaille sur la main diaphane. Le sang glissait de la paume au poignet qu'il devinait à grande peine, caché par la dentelle. Le tissu absorbait le liquide, prenant la couleur rouge d'une rose écarlate. Il se lécha les lèvres, savourant la précieuse vision de tout ce blanc salit, follement indécent. Il se remémora alors le corps enfantin si frêle, torturé, la douleur qu'il éprouvait, sa souffrance qu'il dévorait comme la promesse du plus savoureux des mets à venir.

« Sebastian! »

« Oui, mon maître ? »

« Arrête de rêver et soignes moi. »

« Tout de suite, mon maître. »

Cadeau ma Sushie. Puisque je ne sais pas quoi te faire, un Seb excité, du sang et un bout de Ciel. En espérant que tu apprécies.

* * *

« Je te dis que c'est moi. »

« Nouveau délire égocentrique ? »

« Je peux me le permettre, je n'ai pas tes semi-capacités. »

« Mes semi-capacités me valent toute l'attention de Hibari. Ce qui prouve qu'il me préfère.

« Oh, tu es prêt à le parier ? Kyo-chan~, lequel de nous-deux préférerais-tu affronter ? »

Hibari aurait pu choisir un partenaire qu'il aurait radicalement mis dehors après utilisation. Il avait fallu qu'il opte pour l'endurant Byakuran et l'imaginatif Rokudo Mukuro.

Et soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux il préférerait éviscérer.

Voilà ma Sushie, toujours pour toi. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais apprécier ce drabble, éventuellement ;).

* * *

Kusakabe regardait la pièce dévastée. Terminator n'avait qu'a bien se tenir. L'état apocalyptique lui fit entrevoir ce qui arriverait quand, à l'apogée de leur puissance, les deux hommes se provoqueraient pour s'amuser. En attendant, qui devait réparer les dégâts ? Kusakabe sortit son portable et contacta le Kokuyo Gang. Après tout, leur « maître » était le coupable dans cette affaire. Et il était tout à fait partial en déclarant cela.

Au centre du massacre, le couple s'enlaça et la voix de Mukuro déclara avec douceur, « Mais oui Kyoya, HiBird n'est bien évidemment pas juste une machine. »

Oui ma Sushie, encore un petit 6918 pour toi, je suis à court d'inspiration sur mes autres registres, j'ai trop donné durant ces seize derniers jour je crois. En espérant que tu apprécies!

* * *

Mukuro regardait l'homme, encore un enfant, qui suivait Hibari. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le tuer, s'attaquer à un faible mineur. Mais Mukuro n'était pas réputé pour être moral. Non, ce qui le retenait, était le plaisir qu'il aurait à voir Hibari le tuer. Il se demanda si Hibari s'amuserait. Il se demanda s'il sourirait. Il se demanda-

Mukuro effleura Guido Greco de son trident. Il était le seul à pouvoir amener ces expressions sur le visage de Hibari et il ne laisserait pas un pitoyable gamin s'y essayer. Après tout, il trouverait peut-être un intérêt à ce corps.

Oui Inurame, le mot était bien mansuétude! Toutes mes félicitations. Mukuro jaloux, j'espère qu'il te plait. C'est une idée que j'ai toujours voulu pousser. Un jour peut-être... en attendant, c'est un drabble. Merci encore pour tout.


End file.
